A New Family
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Sequel to 'Unwanted Pictures'... Gillian told her father that she and Cal are married. Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

_"So what's the problem?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Well what?"_

_"My dad sorta tracked me down... and I had no choice really but to talk to him... and then we got on the subject of us..."_

_"Us as me and you or us as in you and him?"_

_"Me and you..."_

_"Mhm."_

_"And... well..."_

_"C'mon now," he said a little impatiently._

_"I told him we were married."_

_.:._

**"What?" He stared at her, disbelieving.**

**She tried to hid the look of dismay on her face as she whispered, "I told him that... that we were married."**

**"But when we were talking in the parking lot... he asked if we were married and you told him no."**

**"Yeah well... we were talking again and I told him that I lied."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he wanted to know where Alec was..."**

**"And?"**

**"He didn't remember your name... he called you 'that guy'... so I thought..."**

**"He thinks that I'm your idiotic ex-husband?" Cal asked madly.**

**"Cal! You don't understand!"**

**"Then help me to understand!" he said, walking towards her.**

**"All my life... I could never please him... I always failed..."**

**"What are you getting at, Gill?" he asked.**

**"Cal, I can't let him think that my marriage was a failure too..." she whispered, crossing her arms over his chest.**

**"Gillian..." he whispered, sympathy filling him up. He laid his hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you told him that..."**

**"I was stuck in a tight situation, Cal. I didn't know what to do!"**

**"It's okay... don't worry... seriously... He... He wasn't at the wedding?"**

**"What do you think?" she asked, a tear escaping.**

**He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and took a deep breath, pulling her ito his chest. "I love you, Gill. My place or yours?"**

**"What...?" She looked up at him.**

**"He's gonna come and visit, of course. So... are we gonna share my house... or yours?"**

**She smiled widely and buried her face in his chest. "You are absolutely amazing, Cal."**

**"Yeah, well you know. Can Emily be ours?"**

**"Of course she can be ours." Now they were tears of joy. "I'm so sorry."**

**"Naw... it'll be fun." He winked and the threw his arms back, stretching. "So... we need like... wedding pictures?"**

**"I can have Loker do some photoshopping."**

**"That'd be great, because I really don't like getting dressed up."**

**She smiled and said, "Two days from now. He's staying in a hotel, but he somehow managed to find a way... to ummm..."**

**"Just tell me, Gill. I've been loaded with enough stuff... nothing could surprise me now."**

**"He's staying with us.'**

**"What?"**

**"For two months."**

**"FUCK!" Cal yelled suddenly. He grabbed his mouth and smiled. "Oops."**

**"Wow... you've got quite a mouth on you," she whispered.**

**"Sorry... two frickin' months?"**

**"Yes."**

**"WHY? That's crazy!"**

**"I'm sorry, Cal! I don't know! He said he'd tell me..."**

**"And did he...?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I don't know! Cal... please just go with it."**

**"You're asking a lot of me, Gill..."**

**"I know... but... please, Cal."**

**"Alright. Whatever. I guess I'll just do whatever you tell me to... huh?"**

**"It's not like that, Cal."**

**"Feels like it."**

**She bit her lip an crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry."**

**"Well... Gill you're telling me to stop my life so I can fix yours... that seems a little unfair right? I'm not just overreacting, am I?"**

**"No, no, of course you're not being ridiculous..."**

**He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I really need this."**

**"Great! Just guilt me into it. Thanks."**

**"No, Cal. If you don't want to do this... the I'll just tell my dad."**

**"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"**

**"I was scared."**

**"Alright, well I was just joshin' ya. I'm cool with doing this. We have to like... make out in front of him to prove it, right?"**

**"Cal..." she warned.**

**"Well, if this is gonna work, we gotta be convincing, right?"**

**She bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess."**

**"Bingo. Alright, darling. Where do we start?"**

**"We tell Emily?"**

**"Sounds like a plan..." **

**.:.**

**"You're getting married? Oh my gosh!" she screamed.**

**"Emily, calm down."**

**"You're getting married!" she screeched.**

**"Yes! I just told you that... but not really. We are faking it while her father is here."**

**"Oh please... you'll end up getting married after. How long?"**

**"Two months."**

**"TWO. FREAKING. MONTHS? Oh my gosh, dad!"**

**"What?" he asked, becoming scared. He grabbed her by the shojulders and yelled, "Calm down, Em! You're freaking me out."**

**"Dad... you two are getting married. You do realize what that means... right?"**

**"What?"**

**"I can't believe your my father."**

**"What?"**

**"You two are getting married."**

**"Not for-"**

**"Yes, not for real... I realize that, but if you pretend to be married for long enough... then you'll end up wanting to get married. It's very clear." She whacked his shoulder and smiled. "This is good, dad."**

**"Ok, then. This was interesting." He pulled out his phone and called Gillian.**

**"So?"**

**"I told her... and she screamed so loud, I'm pretty sure I should go to the hospital."**

**She laughed and said, "She's happy."**

**"Apparently so. Gill, I'm not so sure about this."**

**"About faking a marriage?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"I just feel like... maybe it isn't a good idea... if he finds out..."**

**"He won't find out," she whispered.**

**"He would hate me."**

**"Plenty of people hate you."**

**"Do you think that I like that?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"I don't like being hated, Gill. Just because I am doesn't mean it means nothing to me... Whatever. You don't care. Let's do this."**

**"Dad, why aren't you jumping at the chance to even pretend marry her?"**

**He jumped, knocking a couple cups of the counter. "Dammit, Em. You're still here."**

**"Yeah... why doens't it totally excite you?"**

**"I love her, Em... but want to actually marry her... for real."**

**"This will lead to it." She smiled.**

**He nodded and mumbled, "Emily, I want her dad to be proud of her... he's a real bastard and she shouldn't be worried of him not being proud of her, but I want us to actually be married... I don't want to fake it."**

**"Well, you already said you would and now she feels all guilty about it... smooth."**

**"No..."**

**"Yes... She probably doesn't want to anymore."**

**"Emily... I talk to her about it tomorrow." He smiled at her and said, "You're totally right. I should be ecstatic about this. I guess I'm just tired." He kissed her forhead and patted her back. "Good night, love."**

A/N: Whataya think? I've got a big surprise coming!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Whoa... it's like it actually happened," Cal said, amazed by Eli's handiwork.**

**"Thank you... I take my photoshopping very seriously."**

**Cal nodded and whacked Loker on the shoulder. "Thanks, kid."**

**Eli's face lit up and Cal turned to see Gillian walking into the lab. "Check out these pictures."**

**Eli smiled and handed the pictures to Gillian. He glanced at Cal happily and then went back to his real job.**

**"Oh wow, Eli. These are great. Thanks!"**

**"No problem." He puffed out his chest and stood up. "It was nothing."**

**Cal raised an eyebrow and - once Loker was gone - said, "I think I praised him too much."**

**"He earned it. Look... I'm bringing out the nice side of you." She smiled and winked. "Alright... what now?"**

**"We see your dad."**

**"Right." She took a deep breath and tried to hide her dismay.**

**He grabbed her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, love. It'll be fine. And if push comes to shove and we have a problem... I'll beat him up 'til he's out cold and find some drug that will make him forget the last week."**

**"Cal!"**

**"Don't pretend that wouldn't take a load off your shoulders."**

**She sighed and shrugged. "Alright... whatever, but it won't come to that... right?"**

**"Sure...? C'mon. Off to my house we go."**

**.:.**

**He was sprawled lazily out on the couch, drinking a beer as Gillian paced back and forth in the front hallway. "Cal... straighten up! He'll be here soon!"**

**"Calm down, love... Who gives a shit?"**

**"I do! And he'll think I have a lazy husband!"**

**"... But I am lazy..." he mumbled, staring at her curiously.**

**"Cal..."**

**"Alright." He sat up and threw his arm across the back of the couch. "Come sit down, darling."**

**She caved in and sat down between his strong arm and safe body. "Thank you so much, Cal."**

**"Yeah, well you know." He winked and sipped his beer. "Want a wiggle?"**

**She raised an eyebrow and he thrust the beer bottle towards her. "A sip? A gulp? A drink?"**

**"Oh... no thanks." She smiled and leaned over his body, looking out the window.**

**He set the beer down quickly and grabbed her by the waist.**

**"Cal..." she said, leaning away from him.**

**"I think I deserve a kiss from my woman."**

**"You smell like beer... that reminds me of..."**

**"Oh... that bastard of a father that will be staying with us for two months... Right. I'm sorry. How very inconsiderate of me?"**

**She sighed and leaned forward, grabbing his shirt and kissing him.**

**"Howdy," he said, pleased as he ran his hands down her back.**

**The doorbell rang and Gillian jumped, falling from Cal's lap to the floor.**

**Cal quickly helped her up and assisted her with pulling her red dress down and flattening out the wrinkles. "Go get the door," he said, brushing her hair from her face. He ran towards the stairs and hissed, "Emily! Get down here!"**

**She quickly bounded down the stairs and leaned against the railing. "Sup?"**

**"He's here. Straighten up and be a good kid."**

**"Yeah, yeah, y-"**

**"Emily, I am so serious it's not even funny."**

**She gave a quick but scared look and stood up straighter. "Alright. Sorry."**

**Gillian watched them for a moment until Cal pushed her. "Hey dad," she said as she pulled the door open.**

**He smiled and pulled her into a hug that she was obviously reluctant to share. "Hello babe."**

**She tightened her jaw and took Cal's hand. "This is Alec. Sorry about the awkward first meeting."**

**Alan shot an angry look towards Gillian and then shook Cal's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alec."**

**Cal gritted his teeth and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, sir. How are you?"**

**"Cold. Turn the air down."**

**"What?" Cal asked angrily.**

**Gillian nudged him.**

**"It's cold in here. Could you fix that?"**

**Cal stared at him and said, "I don't know... maybe I can if you ask in an acceptable way."**

**Alan looked suprised, but guilty. "I'm sorry. Could you please turn the air down?"**

**"Yeah..." Cal mumbled as he walked further into the house.**

**Emily awkwardly stood by the stairs and then cleared her throat. "So... you're the grandpa..." She then mumbled under her breath, "that I never had."**

**"That's right. You must be Sophie."**

**"Emily," she corrected.**

**Gillian tightened her jaw and looked at Alan. "Sophie's birth parents took her back... so we had Emily."**

**"She looks like Alec."**

**"Because she's our daughter. Really."**

**Alan's face lit up and he said, "You conceived? That's great, Gilly."**

**She nodded and said, "Thanks."**

**Cal walked back into the foyer and said, "Can I get you a beer?"**

**"Why the hell would I want a beer? I've had problems with that in the past," Alan said madly.**

**"Sorry... it's just something that guys offer other guys... I didn't realize it was so 'sensitive' for you," Cal said as nicely as he could managed.**

**"Where do I put my bags?" He sounded extremely annoyed.**

**"Here, I can take them. Gill... wanna show him the room?" Cal asked her nicely.**

**She smiled, but he could secretly see more happiness in her eyes. "Of course." She looked at Alan and nodded up the stairs.**

**Cal and Emily grabbed the bags and they all walked up to the guest room.**

**"Here you go. Have you had dinner?" Gillian asked.**

**"Yes... I had it before I came over," Alan said with a smile. "I'll get settled in."**

**"Alright." Cal smiled painfully and quickly walked back into the livingroom.**

**Gillian and Emily followed on his heels.**

**"You're father is the devil," Cal hissed.**

**"He's bad, but you're doing so good."**

**He rolled his eyes and said, "Emily... what'd you get?"**

**"I don't know. I'll have to hang around him some more. So I can skip school tomorrow, right?"**

**"Hell no!"**

**"Alright... fine. Geez Gill... I didn't know you had that in you."**

**"You're gonna have to call me mom..." Gillian whispered. "Around him at least."**

**"Right..." Emily smiled. "We're playing family."**

**"Sh... It's coming," Cal whispered.**

**They both giggled and Alan stepped into the living room. "What's so funny?"**

**"Nothing." Emily shrugged and ran upstairs. "Night mom and dad. I love you. See you in the morning."**

**"Love you too..." they both called after her.**

**"She's an angel," Cal said, looking at Gillian.**

**"She really is."**

**They both look at Alan and smiled. "Well... we had a long day. We gotta hit the sack," Cal said.**

**"Good night," Alan mumbled suspiciously.**

A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Why are you on the couch?" Alan asked, coming downstairs for a drink.**

**"Uh..." Cal frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Our bed is too stiff." Oh how he wanted to be in that bed right now.**

**"Get a new one...?"**

**"Naw, Gill loves it." _That was the wrong thing to say,_ he thought.**

**"You let her push you around?"**

**"She's not pushing me around..." Cal mumbled.**

**"Sounds like she is."**

**"Well she's not. She's my wife... It's my choice if we're having problems or not... and we aren't."**

**"Alright... go sleep with your wife."**

**"Why?"**

**"She's obviously a mess up if she can't even keep her man in bed."**

**"I chose to leave!"**

**"My point exactly! You don't even want to lay next to her.'**

**"Well... then she kicked me out!" Cal changed his mind, feeling confident.**

**"I thought you chose to leave..."**

**"Because she kicked me out," Cal clarified.**

**Gillian came downstairs and looked between the two of them. "What's the problem?"**

**"Why isn't your husband sleeping with you?"**

**"Is it that big of a problem?"**

**"Why?"**

**"If it's that big of a deal, then he can sleep with me. C'mon Cal - er, uh... Alec." She smiled innocently and grabbed Cal's hand. **

**Cal ran upstairs with her and stared at her. "What is his problem? Who gives a shit if we're sleeping together?"**

**"He does... apparently." She ran her hands into her hair and sighed. "This is such a distaster."**

**"It's fine." He smiled and pulled her hands down.**

**She looked around and took a deep breath. "Thanks."**

**"Now... let's go to bed." He went to the big tub at the end of his bed and pulled out a blanket.**

**She watched as he threw a couple blankets on the ground, stole two pillows from the four on the bed and flopped to the ground. "Nighty night."**

**"You... You're gonna sleep on the ground?"**

**"Yeah... I don't want to make you uncomfortable on the bed."**

**She climbed onto the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "So... I just dragged myself and my jerk of a father into the house and he's already been mean to you, and you're worried about me being uncomfortable... even while you're doing an awesome thing for me?"**

**"Well... when you put it like that..." He smiled and shrugged. "Would you prefer I was up there?"**

**"Well..." She smiled and whispered, "I wouldn't mind it."**

**He groaned as he grabbed the two pillows and then hopped onto the bed. "Good. I was actually aching to sleep up here with you, darling."**

**She smiled and got under the thick covers. "I never imagined you as a soft bed kind of guy."**

**"Yeah, well... what can I say? I'm a little mushy inside."**

**She laughed quietly and gave him a short kiss. "Thank you so much."**

**"No problem, babe."**

**"Babe? There's something new."**

**"Bad new?"**

**"I like it.'**

**"So it stays. Well, I'm completely knackered. Good night."**

**As she burrowed down into the covers, she smiled as his strong arms wrapped around her scared and anxious body. She held his arms tightly and closed her eyes.**

**Alan was walked to his room and stopped just outside of Cal's. He leaned back and placed his ear against the door.**

**"I love you, Gillian. Your dad didn't know what he was missing for so many years."**

**"I love you too."**

**He could hear the sound of a softly shared kiss and then the 'goodnight's' that were shared soon after.**

**He was just happy that Gillian found a safe man to be with after he ruined everything.**

**.:.**

**Cal woke up with the phenomenal smell of Gillian's hair in his face. He took a deep breath and smiled. She was snuggled in his arms, her face laying on his chest. He tightened his jaw as his arm started to tingle. "Dammit," he whispered.**

**Gillian moaned and he immediately relaxed all his body, hoping to not wake her.**

**"Shh..." He ran his open hand down the side of her body. He glanced over at the side of the bed where a small wooden table was. He picked up a picture that was on it and read the back. **

_**You two are a-freaking-dorable. I couldn't help myself. I left for school... didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment. Alan left to go... do something... I didn't really catch what he was saying. Have a good day playing husband and wife. Love ya!**_

**He examined the picture. It couldn't have been taken long ago, because it was he and Gillian sleeping, in the same position that they were in now. He set the picture down and slid back down into a more comfortable cuddling position.**

**She rolled over on top of him and pulled her arms into her chest, grabbing his shirt as if it was a blanket and tried to pull it towards her. He chuckled and slowly peeled her fingers back and handed her the puffy cover. "There ya go."**

**She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What?"**

**"Nothing. You can go back to bed."**

**"WHat's going on?"**

**"Nothing..." He smiled at her and poked her nose. "I'm going to take a shower. You can go back to bed."**

**"Your hair is really messy," she whispered, smiling up at him.**

**He ran a hand through it, but she grabbed his hands and pulled it down.**

**"No, don't change it... it looks like..." She smiled and he caught on.**

**"Like we just did the dirty?" He crawled over her and out of the bed. **

**She laughed and he purposely fell all over her. "Cal." She said between desperate breaths as she laughed.**

**"Oops, I'm sorry miss. You seem to be in my way." He grabbed her by the waist and rolled over under they both slammed down on the floor. He grunted and then started laughing.**

**She fell onto him and let her head fall onto his chest. **

**She shook the two of them as she laughed hysterically. **

**He smiled and sat back up, pulling her onto his lap. "Woo! That was crazy!"**

**She whacked his chest and dropped her head back. "Wow... I never thought sleeping with you would be that crazy. And we didn't even do anything!"**

**He chuckled and stood up. "Your dad left... I dunno where. Emily left a note."**

**"Can I see it?"**

**He nodded and handed her the picture.**

**She read it and then looked at the picture. "There's a wanted picture."**

**He smiled and said, "Definitely. I might have to frame it."**

**"Don't you dare." She smiled and shook her head.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Look at my hair!"**

**"It looks like..."**

**"We did the dirty, yeah, I get it Cal." She laughed and sighed. "Go take your shower."**

**"Wanna join me?"**

**"Nope, I think I'm good. I'll go after you."**

**He shrugged and said, "If you're sure."**

A/N: How's it looking so far? Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**"So... where's your dad?"**

**"I know as much as you do, Cal... You're the one who woke me up."**

**He tightened his jaw and shrugged, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "When will he be back?"**

**She stood up and began pacing. "Once again, I do not know, Cal."**

**"When did he leave?"**

**"How many questions are you going to ask?" she asked impatiently.**

**He bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry..." he whispered.**

**"It's okay." She held her hands up and shook her head.**

**Cal sighed and heard a door slam shut. "Somebody's here."**

**Gillian rushed to the door and yanked it open. "Dad, where were you?"**

**"Nowhere you need to worry about."**

**"You will be staying with me and my husband for two months. You need to tell me where you are going and when you will be back."**

**"I was just... getting some things settled," he said with a shrug.**

**"What kind of things?" Gillian asked suspiciously.**

**"Is it any of your business, Gill?" ****He faked a smile and then started up the stairs.**

**"Whoa, wait." Cal stood up and walked over towards Alan.**

**Gillian tightened her jaw and whispered, "Alec... don't."**

**Cal pointed to her, suggesting that she needed to be quiet for a minute. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" he asked Alan madly.**

**"What?" Alan asked as he walked back down the stairs.**

**"I'm pretty sure you heard me. You're getting mad at my wife because she wants to know what the bloody hell you're doing under OUR roof? Sounds like a reasonable request to me." Cal crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at Alan intimidatingly.**

**"You're a strong and courageous man..." Alan observed.**

**"You're point being?" Cal asked.**

**Gillian got her hopes up. _Maybe dad's warming up to him. He's realizing Cal's strength and... and goodness?_**

**_"_It's pissing me off," he hissed.**

**"Is that so? This is _my _house," Cal informed him.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?"**

**"I'm pretty sure I already asked that question," Cal said.**

**"I'm her father."**

**"I'm her husband." _Oh, I am definitely warming up to saying that. _Cal stared at Alan and glanced at Gillian. "Is he always like this?"**

**"Yeah, Gill... am I always like this?"**

**Gillian gav Cal a fleeting look and took a quick breath in. "Um..."**

**"Don't answer that," Cal saved her. "You need to either be a little nicer and more polite, or you're out of here."**

**"Alec, stop it right now."**

**Cal glanced at her, definitely not warming up to that. "Get the hell upstairs."**

**Once Alan had huffed and puffed his way upstairs, Cal turned to Gillian and shook his head. "You can't let him treat you like that!"**

**"I really don't care... Alec."**

**"You can stop calling me that now."**

**"What if he hears."**

**"Don't call me anything... or..." He bit his lip and - searching for a way to lighten the mood - said, "or Big Papa." His lips curled into a smile and he winked. "Yeah, I can dig that."**

**"Big Papa?"**

**"Yes ma'am?" he asked sneakily.**

**"No, that's weird."**

**"I could get used to it."**

**"I couldn't. Why would I call you Big Papa?"**

**"Cause I have a big-"**

**"Stop! Stop right there, Cal! I don't want to hear it! I refuse to call you Big Papa."**

**"Alright, whatever. I'm just saying, Gill. He can't talk to you like that."**

**"Alright, Cal... I'll work on it."**

**"Thank you. And I don't appreciate being called Alec. So... just try to leave my name out of the conversation."**

**"But I can't just do that."**

**"Alright... then if I'm yelling at somebody... don't call me 'Alec' because it distracts me."**

**"Why are you yelling at people?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I dunno... we might run into the same problem we just had." He shrugged and smiled. "Whatever, Gill. It won't happen. We need to find out where your dad was."**

**She nodded and shrugged. "We'll find out when he tells us whatever it is that he's needed to tell us."**

**"Another question... why am I being called Alec?"**

**"Because Alec was my husband."**

**"But if your dad doesn't remember Alec... then why would he remember that his name is Alec?"**

**"No, he doesn't know what Alec looks like. He knew that I had a husband and he knew that his name was Alec."**

**"But I thought he knew nothing..." Cal mumbled.**

**"Cal... he knows Alec as my husbands name..."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know... selective memory?"**

**He tightened his jaw and mumbled, "Whatever."**

**"I'll be right back," Alan announced, running downstairs and out the door.**

**"Dude..." Cal said, stretching his hands out in a weak attempt to stop him. "Where the bloody hell is he going now?"**

**Gillian shrugged and smiled. "Who knows."**

**"This is really getting on my nerves."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"He just keeps doing whatever he pleases... like none of the rest of us matter... what's with that? I feel like everything is happening really fast and I don't have a say in it... and this is my house."**

**She stepped towards him and took both of his hands. "I realize that this is very troublesome for you..."**

**He sighed and let his head fall back against the wall behind him. "Gill... What's wrong with him?"**

**"He's a crazy bad drinker."**

**"I haven't seen him drink at all yet," Cal whispered.**

**"Because he thinks that maybe if he doesn't drink for long enough... I'll just forget all of it and forgive him..."**

**"But...?" Cal pushed.**

**"But he will never really change and I will never forget it or forgive him..." she whispered.**

**He managed a small smile and said, "I think we all have duds for dads. Don't worry, love. I haven't seen my dad in years."**

**She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you... Big Papa."**

**"Big Papa. Much better than Alec." He beamed and took a deep breath. "So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"Desert?"**

**"Chocolate ice cream."**

**"Hm, you sound as if you've had that answer prepared."**

**She smiled and shrugged. "I know my ice cream."**

**"Apparently. Chocolate ice cream it is."**

**She smiled and nodded. "I love you."**

**"Guess what?" he said excitely.**

**"Huh?" She raised and eyebrow.**

**"I love you too." He winked.**

**Suddenly the door was yanked back open and Gillian and Cal both turned to Alan.**

**Cal was annoyed at first, but then his eyes drifted down.**

**"Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the little boy standing in front of Alan.**

A/N: WHAT could that mean? Thanks for reading and reviewing. You people rock!


	5. Chapter 5

**"This is Joshua. Joshua this is Alec and Gillian."**

**"Alright, who is he?" Cal asked.**

**"This is retarded," Joshua said, "And you know I don't like being called Joshua." He looked at Gillian and Cal. "Josh. Just Josh."**

**"Who is he?" Cal asked again impatiently.**

**"He is Gillian's brother."**

**"Excuse me? How old is he?" Gillian asked.**

**"I'm twelve," Josh said defensively. He tightened his jaw and started walking around the house.**

**"Hey! Don't touch that!" Cal yelled, running after him into the living room. "This was my mothers. Back off." Cal pulled the vase from Josh's hands and set it back up, but higher so Josh couldn't reach it.**

**"Whatever..."**

**Cal walked back to Alan and asked, "Why the hell is he here?"**

**"He's the real reason I came."**

**"I'm sorry... what?" Gillian asked madly.**

**"You have a brother Gilly."**

**"What?" she yelled.**

**Cal leaned over and looked into the living room. Josh was sitting on the couch, taking his shoes off.**

**"Why the bloody hell is he here?" Cal asked.**

**"He's my son... I had to bring him along."**

**"Why wasn't he here yesterday?" Gill asked.**

**"Because he wanted to stay with some friends for a while," Alan whispered.**

**Gillian looked at Cal for an answer.**

**"Could you excuse us?" Cal asked, grabbing Gillian's arm and walking away, not waiting for an answer.**

**Alan looked at Josh and called him over. "C'mon here."**

**"What?" Josh asked from his place on the couch.**

**"Come. Here."**

**Josh rolled his eyes and walked to the foyer. "What?"**

**"She's your sister. Be nice. She had a bad childhood."**

**"You do realize that you're telling me that... she had a bad childhood when you were her dad."**

**"Yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you. She's really mad at me and doesn't want me here... you better not make this worse. Be a good kid."**

**'How long are we staying?" **

**"Two months."**

**"Holy..."**

**"Don't swear."**

**"Shit," Josh finished.**

**"Do. Not. Swear. There won't be any of that while you're here."**

**"Whatever. Who's the old guy with her?"**

**"Your brother-in-law."**

**"What? That's her husband?"**

**"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"**

**"He has a weird nose," Josh mumbled.**

**Alan rolled his eyes and looked into the kitchen where Cal and Gillian were.**

**.:.**

**"Two kids? Really?"**

**"Cal..." she whispered. "I don't want to do this as much as you."**

**"Alright... so first I have to pretend to be your husband... er... I get to. Then I have to house your dad for two months. Now I have to also take in some twelve year old that I am almost certain has no sense of respect?"**

**"It's my brother..."**

**"Oh, don't pull that. You didn't even know you had a brother till ten minutes ago."**

**She shrugged and said, "If you don't want to... we can tell him."**

**"Naw, I'm not giving that bastard what he wants. C'mon." Before they walked back to Alan, Cal grabbed Gillian around the waist and pulled her into a long kiss. **

**She grabbed his chest and shoved her tongue into his mouth. "My God, Cal... I had no idea such a short kiss could be so damn passionate."**

**"Well, I very much love you... and I have to remind myself why I'm doing this." He winked and pulled her into the foyer. "Alright, he can stay."**

**"Really?" Alan asked hopefully.**

**"Yep, but if he's a bad kid... he's leaving," Gillian said.**

**Josh walked back to the adults and stared at Cal. "Have you ever considered getting a nose job?"**

**Alan shoved his elbow into Josh's side and the kid laughed. "Shut up, Joshua."**

**"It's Josh and I was just curious... look at his nose!"**

**Cal stared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright... I get it... you think you're some big hot shot. I'm cool with that."**

**Josh raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Whatever... what's your name again? Ass?"**

**"Josh!" Gillian yelled.**

**"I don't have to listen to you... you're just some old chick that I've never met."**

**"Alright," Cal said impatiently. "If your going to be in my house... there are some rules."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yes, it's very so." Cal grabbed Josh's shoulder and dragged him along as they walked into the living room.**

**Gillian watched them leave and looked at Alan. "Stop calling me Gill... and Gilly."**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I don't trust you enough," she whispered painfully.**

**.:.**

**"You can cuss... I couldn't care less," Cal said, looking around the living room as he spoke. "There will be no insulting my wife... your sister. There will be no... messing with things that aren't yours. Stay away from the liquor cabinet."**

**Josh stared up at Cal curiously. This guy wasn't half bad.**

**"There's a lot of liquor in there. How old are you?"**

**"Twelve."**

**"And what's the drinking age again?" Cal asked.**

**"Um... twenty-one."**

**"Damn. You've got a couple years to go."**

**Josh smiled and stopped. "Wait. Can't I have rules for you?"**

**"It's my house... what kind of rules could you possibly have."**

**"No doing it with my sister when I'm here."**

**"Fair enough. Anything else?'**

**"Got any kids?"**

**"We have a daughter."**

**"Is that so...?" Josh asked with a gooey smile.**

**"She's your niece," Cal mumbled.**

**"Oh... damn..."**

**Cal smiled and patted his back. "We good?"**

**"We good." Josh shook Cal's hand and said, "I guess my sister has good taste in dudes."**

**"Damn straight."**

A/N: Hehe. Whataya think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Cal ate as messily as he usually would. No man could make him eat differently. There was only one way to eat in Cal's mind and that was stuffing it all in as fast as possible or you wouldn't get anything.**

**Gillian stared at Cal angrily, but he didn't give a shit.**

**Josh admired him.**

**Alan looked disgusted, but who was he to tell a man what to do in his own house?**

**His mouth still full, Cal asked, "What the hell are you all looking at? Eat your food!"**

**Josh smiled and went back to eating.**

**"See? Some people listen to me..." Cal mumbled nodding at Josh.**

**"You're already bonding with my brother and I haven't even really met him yet?" Gillian asked.**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Well alright. Hi Josh... I'm Gillian."**

**"Right now?" Josh asked.**

**"Excuse me?" she asked, frowing.**

**"Oh. Hey." He smiled awkwardly and stuck out his hand.**

**"Wha...? Um... Hi."**

**"Dude, what was that?" Cal asked.**

**Josh looked up at him and smiled. "What?"**

**"Why did you just say 'right now'?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about." Josh laughed nervously and picked at his food.**

**Cal stared athim and asked, "Could I talk to you?"**

**Josh stared at Cal with a frown and nodded. "Yeah. Whatever."**

**They both stood up and walked to the living room.**

**"They just met and they are already best friends?" Gillian asked. "Great."**

**"What's wrong with that? Wouldn't you want they to... bond and stuff?'**

**"Totally... it's just weird." She shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Why did he ask that?"**

**"I dunno. Alec'll tell us, I'm sure."**

**She tightened her jaw at that name and nodded. "You're right."**

**.:.**

**"What's up?" Cal asked, sitting on the couch beside Josh.**

**Josh stared at him and said, "I just didn't want to meet her."**

**"Why?" Cal frowned. Who wouldn't want to meet Gillian?**

**"I don't need her in my life."**

**"Why are you so reluctant to meet her, but you were totally open to me?"**

**"I've had a sister for 12 years of my life and my dad never mentioned it once... doesn't he think that I'd like to know? "**

**"Well, don't blame her for it. She had no idea that she had a brother."**

**"But... didn't they keep in contact and crap?"**

**"No."**

**"But she's never talked to him? Not in twelve years? Why wouldn't she come and find me?"**

**"She doesn't talk to your dad, man..." Cal said, amazed by how little Josh knew.**

**"Why not?"**

**"He was a dick of a dad."**

**Josh chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, apparently he was."**

**"He isn't anymore?"**

**"Nah, he's cool. Just really old."**

**"Well... he does have a forty-year-old daughter."**

**Josh winced and threw his hands around in the air. "Gah! Don't say that."**

**Cal chuckled and then stared at the ground. "... He's a grandfather." He didn't like the idea of such a bastard being Emily's grandfather.**

**"Yeah... when can I meet her?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Your daughter."**

**"Emily?"**

**"If that's her name..." Josh said with a shrug.**

**"I don't know. She's with her..." _With her mum. Dammit! _"She's staying at a friends for a couple of days.'**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she feels like it."**

**"Alright..." Josh stood up and Cal grabbed his arm.**

**"Not so fast."**

**He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "What?"**

**"You're gonna talk to Gill...?"**

**"Yeah, sure. It's not her fault."**

**"Correct." Cal smiled and nodded to the table. "Off you go."**

**.:.**

**"How dare you go for twelve years not telling me that I have a younger brother?" Gillian screamed, pointing upstairs to where Josh was hopefully asleep.**

**Cal stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe curiously. He didn't want to step in. He'd be just as pissed as Gillian if he was in the same position.**

**"Gillian... I didn't think you wanted me back!"**

**"But you thought twelve years later I would? I still don't want you back here!" she yelled, hoping that the fact that she was reluctant of his presence was clear. **

**"Gilly..."**

**"Stop calling me that!"**

**"What?"**

**"Gilly or Gill! Stop!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't trust you like that! Don't call me it!" She covered her face with her hands and leaned against the counter. **

**"Ok... I... Gillian, I didn't think you wanted to know that you had a brother."**

**"Why would I _not _want to know that kind of information?"**

**"I'm not sure... you know how I am..." He smiled weakly, but knew she wasn't buying it.**

**She stepped towards him and threw her hands against his chest. "No, dad! I don't know how you are! First you're a drunk, then your abusive, and now you're world's greatest dad?"**

**"That's not what I'm..." He looked to Cal for help, but Cal shook his head. "Stop yelling, Gillian," he said angrily.**

**Cal stood up straighter at the tone that Alan just adopted. **

**"This is my house. _My _rules. _My _life. I'll yell whenever the hell I want!"**

**"Why can't I have _one _fuckin' civil conversation with you?" Alan yelled angrily.**

**"Because you're a bastard!" she offered, throwing her hands into the air.**

**Alan stepped forward and grabbed her arms. **

**She screamed and struggled to pull her arms back.**

**Cal stepped in with a clear punch across Alan's jaw. "Get the bloody hell away from her!" he roared.**

**Gillian was taken back as much as Alan by the force in Cal's voice. He was obviously angrier then both of them.**

**"Don't you dare grab her like that again in my house," Cal hissed. "Or _ever _for that matter!"**

**Gillian looked at him and saw the pure hatred in his eyes.**

**"Stop..." she said, worry clear in her eyes and body language. She turned around and laid her hands on his chest. "Go... go upstairs."**

**"I'm not leaving you down here with him. Alan." Cal said, getting the old man's attention.**

**"What?" Alan weakly stood back up and stared at Cal carefully.**

**"It's funny," Cal ironically laughed, "because the second I start thinking that maybe everything I heard about you was different... maybe you are a good person... maybe you were actually sorry about all the shit you put my wife through." _God, that feels so good. My wife. _My_ wife. "_Then... what do you do? You hurt her. You grab her arms and you make her scream in terror. Because she's always been scared that you might do that again. She was hoping - just as much as the rest of us - that maybe you actually changed... but I guess we were all wrong. I hope to God that Josh is asleep for this."**

**But Josh wasn't. He was standing at the top of the stairs. He had been since the yelling first started and he started weakly crying when Gillian screamed.**

**"Cal, stop," Gillian whispered, worried that Cal would do something stupid.**

**Cal walked towards Alan, trying to ignore Gillian's warm hands running up his arm and grabbing him. **

**"Gillian," he said, immediately turning towards her with wide eyes.**

**Cal. She called him Cal.**

**"Alec. Come here," she whispered, hoping Alan hadn't noticed her slip up.**

**Luckily, he hadn't. He was too worried watching Cal's face. He hadn't bothered to listen to what Gillian was saying.**

**Cal sighed in relief and stepped towards Gillian. "Go up to the room."**

**"No... you can't stay down here with him."**

**Cal took a deep breath and looked at Alan. "If you touch her again... I'll beat you to a pulp."**

**"You really shouldn't threaten your father-in-law."**

**Cal chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure I just did." He pulled his arm from Gillian's grip and walked towards Alan.**

**"No, stop!" Gillian whispered quickly. She walked behind Cal and grabbed his hand. "Don't hurt him," she whispered to Alan, although she couldn't make eye contact with him.**

**Gillian cowered behind Cal, one hand on his back while she was holding the other.**

**Cal would feel her warm breath on his neck. "Back off, Gill."**

**"Cal, don't do this," she whispered in his ear, knowing that Alan couldn't hear.**

**He tightened his jaw and stared at Alan, who was standing there, wincing, watching Cal's every move.**

**Gillian let go of his hand and ran it up his back.**

**Cal shivered and shrugged away from Gillian.**

**She stepped towards him again and let her hands run around his shoulders and to his chest as he turned towards her. **

**He looked at her with a painful expression and whispered, "Let's go to bed."**

**"Yes." She dropped her hands into his and pulled him out of the kitchen.**

**Alan sighed and leaned against the counter, relieved.**

**"Don't think this is over," Cal called back, turning towards Alan again.**

**"C'mon..." Gillian said, pulling on his hand.**

**Not having the strength to give up going to bed with Gillian in his arms, he gave her a smile and followed her.**

**Josh quickly ran to his room and quietly shut the door, listening as Gillian and Cal went to Cal's room, whispering to eachother.**

**.:.**

**"I'm sorry that happened," Gillian whispered, pulling the covers down with Cal.**

**He stood on the other side of the bed, staring at her sympathetically. "He's a bastard. You shouldn't be sorry."**

**She took a deep breath and crawled into the bed.**

**He followed her in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He laid his head inbetween her head and shoulder where it fit perfectly. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes.**

**She held his arm and took a deep breath. "Thank you... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."**

**"Naw, it was nothing. I am the rootenest tootenest," he whispered with a smile.**

**She laughed and asked, "Did you really just say that?"**

**"What? Emily and I recently watched Toy Story... what do you expect me to do?"**

A/N: Epicness and then cuteness... thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**"Dilemma," Gillian announced, walking into Cal's room.**

**He moaned and rolled over, kicking the tangled covers away from his feet. "What?"**

**"Josh..."**

**"What about Josh?" Cal asked, sitting up and running a hand through his messy hair.**

**She leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. "Cal, he's terrified of dad."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know, but he refuses to go around him."**

**Cal's eyes got wide and stood up quickly. "You don't think..."**

**"He had gone to bed long before that happened last night," she whispered, taking a deep breath.**

**"Has he said anything?"**

**"No... he's just avoiding him."**

**"Um... should I talk to him?"**

**"Yes..." Gillian smiled and walked over to Cal. "Thank you." She laid her hands on his chest and gave him a light kiss.**

**He laid his hands on her waist and let out a low moan.**

**"What the hell?"**

**They both yanked away from each other and looked at the twelve-year-old now standing in the door.**

**"We had a rule," Josh said, pointing to Cal.**

**"We weren't doing it," Cal said, smiling at Gillian. He wiped his lips and winked at Gillian. "We can kiss in our room."**

**"Not with the door wide open."**

**"Why were you peaking in anyway?"**

**Josh tightened his jaw and shrugged. "I wasn't peaking... the door was open. It was a natural thing to look in."**

**"Then it should be a natural thing to walk away when you can see that we are busy."**

**"Cal, stop."**

**"Dammit woman!" he hissed with wide eyes.**

**"God, I did it again," she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Did what again?" Josh asked.**

**"Nothing, you should go now." Cal smiled and pushed him out the door.**

**"Wait... Don't you want to know why I was coming up here?"**

**"Not really," Cal mumbled. "But I do need to talk to you."**

**"About what?"**

**"Go get yourself some ice cream or something... I'll be down in a bit."**

**"Ice cream at seven in the morning."**

**"Holy dammit," Cal said suddenly. "You got me up at seven in the morning?"**

**"It's not that early, Alec..." Gillian whispered.**

**"Yes... yes, it's very early. I don't care. Go get _me _some ice cream."**

**Josh shrugged and jogged back down the stairs.**

**"You really gotta work on this whole Alec thing..." Cal said, giving her a knowing look. "And unless you want to see me naked, you should probably leave."**

**"Huh?"**

**He dropped his sweats and did a pelvis thrust.**

**"Ok, Cal, we don't need to do that." She gave him a warning glare and then walked out of the room.**

**He chuckled and pulled some jeans on.**

**.:.**

**"I got you some chocolate ice cream..." Josh said, holding up a bowl.**

**Cal frowned and said, "I wasn't serious."**

**"But..."**

**"Just throw it in the freezer. Emily'll eat it."**

**"Um... okay." Josh frowned and placed the bowl in the freezer.**

**.:.**

**Cal sat down on the front porch and looked at Josh. "Why won't you talk to your dad?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.**

**"Gill said you've been avoiding him..."**

**"That's a lie," Josh said, but he was obviously worried.**

**"C'mon, now..."**

**"He's a dick of a dad... you said so yourself."**

**"You said he's alright... just old," Cal recalled.**

**"Well..."**

**Cal gave him a knowing look and asked, "What's going on?"**

**"I heard you guys last night..."**

**Cal sighed heavily and folded his hands together. "You did?"**

**"Yes... I was standing at the top of the stairs from when Gill started yelling to where... you threatened dad... I heard it all... when Gill called dad a bastard... when you did your lecture about thinking he was a good guy and then hurting her... what did he do?"**

**Cal stared at his feet, fidgeting with his fingers. "It... It's not important."**

**"He's my father. I'd like to know."**

**"You don't need to think about that..." Cal whispered.**

**"I want to know."**

**"You're twelve... I don't want to ruin your view of your father by this."**

**"My view of him has already been ruined by the scream he caused last night... I just want to know what happened."**

**"Gill threw her arms in the air and he grabbed them and forced her around a little bit..."**

**"Anything else?"**

**"No... I um..."**

**"How'd you stop him?"**

**"I... well, I, um..."**

**"What'd you do?"**

**"I punched him."**

**Josh laughed and nudged Cal's side. "That's awesome! You punched my dad?"**

**Cal smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Um, yeah..."**

**"Good."**

**"Wh... what?"**

**Josh stood up and said, "What do I do now?"**

**"Ask Gill..."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she's the therapist."**

**"What do you do for a living?"**

**"Um..." Cal stared at him and looked at his feet. "Nothing...it's totally boring."**

**"Naw... what do you do?"**

**"Financial crap..." Cal said.**

**"Wow..." Josh pretended to be interested, but said, "That's totally boring. Well, I'll go talk to her I guess." He stood up and smiled at Cal. "Thanks."**

**"No problem..."**

**Josh nodded and jogged back inside.**

**.:.**

**"Gillian... can I talk to you?" Josh asked.**

**She was sitting at the table, looking through a magazine.**

**Alan stood at the counter, drinking coffee. "Hey kiddo."**

**Josh glanced at him and tightened his jaw. "What?"**

**"Just saying hey..."**

**"Hi," Josh mumbled coldly.**

**"Yeah, let's talk," Gillian agreed, standing up and leading Josh to the living room.**

**Cal stepped inside and winked at Gillian. "Good luck."**

**He walked to the kitchen and stared at Alan. "You're still here?"**

**"Well... I have nowhere to go..."**

**"Right... Well... um... Don't touch any of us."**

**"Listen... Alec... I'm sorry about last night... I just lost control."**

**"Yeah, I think we get that."**

**"I wasn't trying to hurt her."**

**"Well, she was hurt... so either way... she's gonna be that much more scared to be around you. I'm serious... don't touch her again."**

**"I won't hurt anyone anymore... I promise Alec."**

**Cal sighed impatiently. **

**.:.**

**"You should probably confront him about it."**

**"What...?"**

**"Talk to him. Ask him why he did it. If you put him on the spot, he's more likely to actually talk to you about it."**

**"Hey... that's smart." Josh smiled and nodded. "Who's that?"**

**The doorbell rang and they both looked towards the door.**

**.:.**

**Cal opened the door and stared, his mouth falling open.**

**"Zoe..." Gillian said with a smile.**

**"Who's that?" Josh and Alan asked simultaneously.**

**"Hey, dad," Emily said, waving.**

A/N: OH SNAP!


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoe looked at Josh and then Alan and then Gillian and then to Cal.**

**"Could I talk to you, please?" Cal asked.**

**"Yeah... that'd be a good idea," Zoe said, turning around and walking down the sidewalk.**

**"What... are you, um, doing here?" he asked, smiling.**

**"Who the hell are those people?"**

**"Friends..."**

**"No they aren't."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"Do you think that your science doesn't rub off on people, Cal?"**

**He took a deep breath and asked, "Could I have Gillian help with explaining it?"**

**"It's that bad... bad enough for a man to not be able to explain it himself?"**

**"Ha. That's so funny."**

**"Go ahead..." she said with a shrug.**

**"Thank you." He gave her a genuine smile and then jogged back to the stairs. "Alan and Josh... why don't you guys go get... breakfast or something?"**

**"I'm not hungry," Alan said.**

**"Well I am and I could really go for some Waffle House... would you mind going and getting some?"**

**"Yeah... I'm hungry," Josh complained.**

**"Alright... whatever. But when we get back, you've got some explaining to do."**

**As much as Cal wanted to contradict that, he nodded and smiled painfully. "Of course."**

**.:.**

**"That was my father..." Gillian whispered. "And brother."**

**"Oh..." Emily said, nodding. "Wait... brother?"**

**"You know about this?" Zoe questioned.**

**Emily shrugged and said, "Well... you know... I _do _live with him sometimes." She smiled and shrugged. **

**Cal winked at Emily and said, "Listen... Zo, I really need you to go along with this..."**

**"Why?" she asked, a frown on her face. "And what exactly are you wanting me to go along with? I don't even know what's going on..." she whispered.**

**"We're pretending that Gill is my wife..." Cal said.**

**"Why not make it official?"**

**"Zoe..." he warned. "Her father is here... he's a big bastard and he never heard about the divorce... and he seems to be like some guy that needs his daughter to be perfect and Gill spent a whole childhood trying to please him and explain her failures... we don't want that anymore."**

**"So... you're Alec?" Zoe asked.**

**"That's correct."**

**"Where'd the kid come from?" Emily asked.**

**"His name is Josh," Gill said. "My dad brought him by because he wanted us to meet..."**

**"How do I go along with this?"**

**"Don't treat me like your ex-husband..."**

**"Wait... that means that Gillian is going to be Emily's mother."**

**Cal was hoping that she wouldn't come to that realization. He nodded weakly.**

**"No. No... I'm not allowing that."**

**"Zo, please," Cal said, standing up.**

**"No... she will _not _be my daughter's mother..."**

**"What's wrong with it? It's completely harmless..."**

**"Don't I get a say in this?" Emily asked.**

**Cal turned to her and took a deep breath. "Sure... What-"**

**"No! Of course she'll say yes... she loves, Gillian."**

**"That's correct," Emily agreed.**

**Zoe glared in Emily's direction and turned to Cal. "I will not pretend like Emily isn't my daughter."**

**"Why not?"**

**Zoe took a deep breath and whispered - so Gillian couldn't hear, "That will be one more thing that Gillian steals away from me."**

**Cal gave her a sympathetic look and said, "Do you want to talk in the kitchen?"**

**"Yes please," she mumbled.**

**He grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the table.**

**"What's the problem, love?"**

**Zoe leaned against the counter, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Cal..."**

**He took her chin with his index finger and thumb and lifted her head to make eye contact with him. "Talk to me..." he whispered, staring at her.**

**"Cal, she's not part of this family..."**

**"What do you mean by 'this family'... what family, exactly?" he asked.**

**"You and Emily and me... even though we are seperated... we're still a family, and Gillian isn't part of it."**

**"She is in the eyes of Emily and me," Cal corrected.**

**"Cal, please don't do this to me."**

**"What do you mean by 'to you'? What am I doing to you?"**

**"She ruined our marriage."**

**"You ruined our marriage."**

**"How do you think I felt... knowing that my husband was working with a beautiful woman all day everyday... sometimes even into the way late hours... Cal, I was jealous and it got the best of me."**

**"What are you getting at here?"**

**"I don't want to be reminded of what I don't have..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"You, Cal! I don't have _you! _And now you want me to give up _our _child - the only thing that's keeping us together - and let _Gillian _take my place? The woman that I have been jealous of all along...?"**

**"I get your point now," he whispered.**

**"I don't want to let you do this."**

**"Do you love me, Zoe?" he asked, staring at her with caring eyes.**

**It didn't take her long to come up with an answer. "Yes... of course I love you."**

**"Do you really-"**

**"Yes, Cal, I really... really love you."**

**"Then why did you leave me?"**

**"I don't know... that's a good question." She smiled weakly and took a shaky breath, wiping away at the tear that had been threatening to fall since they stepped into the kitchen.**

**"Well... apart from that... will you please just do this for me?"**

**"I'll do it for _you..._ not for Gillian."**

**He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Good enough for me, love. Thanks."**

**She smiled and inhaled his undeniable scent.**

**"What the hell is this? You're hugging this woman and your _wife _is in the other room?" Alan yelled, barging into the kitchen through the back door.**

**They both yanked away from eachother and Cal's quick thinking got him in trouble again. "This is my teacher."**

**Zoe frowned and so did Alan. "Huh?" he asked.**

**"I've been going back to school... she came over to help with some work and I thanked her for the extra time on an essay," Cal said with a triumphant smile.**

**Zoe stared at Cal like he was crazy and looked to Alan. "You must be Gillian's father... Ca... uh... he said you were coming into town."**

**"That's me. Alec Foster. Great person," Cal said, assisting Zoe with the name.**

**She smiled and nodded. "Alec is a lovely student, but he's recently had trouble with drugs."**

**Alan's eyes widened.**

**"Recently? Ha!" Cal laughed nervously. "That was a while back... high school years." He glared at Zoe and pushed her towards the door. "Mrs. Landau should really be going now... right?"**

**"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," she said with a smile.**

**"Of course not!" Alan agreed. "C'mon in... Alec, treat your guest."**

**"This is gonna be a disaster," Cal mumbled under his breath.**

**Zoe smiled at Cal and whispered, "Treat your guest. Why the hell would you pick teacher."**

**Alan had walked into the living room to meet Emily by then.**

**"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" he insisted. He ran into the living room and looked at Alan. "Them being here doesn't change a thing... you stay away from our daughter..."**

**"Alec, I'm not going-"**

**"I don't trust you right now..." Cal said simply. "Please just stay away from her."**

**Emily looked at Cal curiously. **

**"What was that?" Zoe asked when Cal returned to the kitchen.**

**"He got... a little rough with Gill last night... shoved her around a bit..." he whispered, staring at the ground with a look of pain.**

**She laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry... that's hard."**

**He nodded and sighed. "None of us really trust him right now... Can you not stay?"**

**"Have you been sleeping with Gillian?"**

**"Like... sleeping in the same bed... or doing it?"**

**"The last one..."**

**"No. Leave...?"**

**"So, Alan," Zoe said with a smile. "This is quite a range between children."**

**Cal sighed and followed her into the living room.**

A/N: HA! His teacher... this'l be interesting. Thanks for reading! And go watch a video that I directed on youtube. It's called Supreme Socks by TheSimplyLiamKrew... don't ask about the name :) I am not in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gillian looked at Cal and asked aloud, "Alec... can I talk to you in the kitchen."**

**"No!" Alan insisted. "Enough of this... moving to the kitchen or secretly talking!"**

**Cal tightened his jaw and started walking towards Alan.**

**"No, no." Gillian said, quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him to the couch. "Who's Zoe?"**

**"My teacher," he whispered, smiling widely.**

**"What?"**

**"I'll explain later."**

**"So... Alec... what are you studying? Or should I ask Ms. Landau what she's teaching?"**

**Zoe smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Well... He's studying fashion."**

**Cal's eyes got wide and he smiled painfully. "No... I don't think so."**

**"I think I would remember what I teach. It's a two week break... he must have already forgotten." She laughed heartily and smiled at Alan. "Students."**

**He chuckled and looked at Cal. "So, Alec... what got you interested in fashion?"**

**Cal clenched hisjaw and bit his lip. "Well... Alan... I must have been drunk the night I signed up for a fashion class."**

**"Oh, he's a phenominal student," Zoe added.**

**"That's a lie. I hate fashion."**

**"Don't contradict your teacher son..." **

**Josh stared at Cal, his mouth hanging open. "You're gay," he said, finally coming to a reasonable assumption.**

**"No!" Cal insisted.**

**Emily just turned her head to who ever was talking with great interest. This was not going to end well.**

**"Well... my teacher must be a little tipsy right now... Have you recently had wine?" Cal asked her. "A lot of wine... very much wine?"**

**She laughed and said, "I think he is my _favorite _student. He has such a passion for fashion... Hey, that rhymes! And he has such a great sense of humour. He's an angel everyday."**

**Cal glared at her and looked at Gillian.**

**"And this doesn't bug you?" Alan asked, disgusted.**

**"What doesn't bug me?"**

**"That your husband is into fashion...?"**

**Cal stared at her with a pleading for help.**

**"Well..." Gillian gave him a sympathetic look and then whispered, "She's a liar."**

**"Who?"**

**"Emily."**

**Alan frowned and looked at Emily. **

**Emily stared at Gillian with a look of surprise. "Huh?"**

**"She lies... all the time. We can't stop her. Got any ideas?"**

**"This guy," Josh said, shoving the paper towards Gillian.**

**"Dr. Lightman stops another criminal," Gillian read aloud. "Too bad there isn't a picture," she reassured Cal.**

**He sighed in relief and took the paper from her. "I'm sure he'd be great. You know... I'm pooped. Busy day." He smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed."**

**"It's eleven in the morning," Zoe pointed out.**

**"Dammit, Zoe."**

**"First name basis?" Alan asked.**

**"Yes. She sleeps with all her students," Cal hissed.**

**"You two have slept together?"**

**"No! That's not what I was insinuating!" Cal said, his eyes wide.**

**Alan itched his head and questioned, "What were you insinuating?"**

**"Why did you come to D.C?" Cal asked.**

**His eyebrows raised at the surprise question. "Ryan's funeral."**

**"That's a lie."**

**"You can't prove that."**

**"Actually I can-"**

**"Alec..."**

**"Not. But I know that you are in this case."**

**"Let's talk about this... in the kitchen," Alan suggested.**

**"No. We're done with secretive conversations. Zoe, get the hell out of my house. You're my teacher... not my fuckin' babysitter."**

**Zoe stared at him with wide eyes and nodded. "Um... I'll see you at school in a week."**

**He didn't respond because he found it easier to watch her leave. "Emily..." Cal said, looking at his daughter.**

**"Yeah, what's up?" she asked.**

**"Go to your room. I'll be there in a sec."**

**She nodded and jogged up the stairs. **

**"Gill, go to our room."**

**She did as she was ordered.**

**"Gillian, don't let him order you around like that."**

**"Dad... he needs to talk to you... so shut up for ten minutes and let him ask the questions."**

**Alan looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed.**

**"Josh... could you leave?" Cal asked.**

**The boy nodded and ran upstairs.**

**"Why are you really here?" Cal asked Alan.**

**"Jessica is here," Alan answered truthfully.**

**"I'm sorry... who?"**

**"Josh's mother."**

**"Where's Gill's mother?"**

**"Long gone..." Alan whispered. "But Jessica is here and I knew that Gill was here and about Ryan's funeral... it all fits together."**

**Cal sat down and folded his hands aross his knees. "Fashion isn't my shit..."**

**"Then what is?"**

**"Deception detection." He might as well get as close to the truth as possible.**

**"Oh yeah...?"**

**"Yeah. I'm working in the feild so to speak. At The Lightman Group... for that guy that Josh was pointing out."**

**"Really? That's awesome. Where does Ms. Landau fill in?"**

**"She prefers to be called Zoe... and she works there too... sort of as my... mentor."**

**"Wow, that's interesting. Seems a little late to be starting something like this..."**

**"I wanted a real job," Cal whispered, noting that Alan might want to check out the place. "And Gill works there."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah," Cal smiled and said, "I wanted to be closer to her. She works long hours and I was always at school... now we spend everyday together. It's great."**

**"So... why was Emily with Zoe, then?"**

**"Um... good question. I think they just got here at the same time," Cal said with a shrug. "Listen, Alan."**

**Alan looked at Cal curiously. "What?"**

**"I can't just keep you in my house until you decide you're done chasing down some woman... I've chased a woman before. It could take nine years."**

**"Two months. That's all."**

**"That's what you say now, but you'll end up begging to stay longer."**

**"I won't. Promise."**

**They shook on it and Cal joined Gillian in the bedroom.**

**.:.**

**"Dammit, Gill... so many lies. Zoe's a fuckin' hater."**

**Gillian smiled and sat criss-crossed on the bed patting the spot in front of her.**

**He raised his eyebrow and crawled onto the bed.**

**She laid her hands on his back and slowly began kneading out the knots.**

**He moaned and closed his eyes. "Whoa, Gill... I had no idea you were a massager."**

**She smiled at his use of words and wrapped her arms around his waist. Laying the side of her face on his back, she slowly started rocking to the left and right and started a slow rhythm, humming as they rocked.**

**He held her arms and moved back and forth with her.**

**She hugged him tighter and laid a little kiss on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine.**

**Josh was about to knock on the door, but decided to stand by it and see what they were saying.**

**"I don't like pretending to be Alec," Cal whispered, turning around and slowly grabbing her face.**

**She leaned back until she was lying down let her hands hang on his shirt that she was tightly gripping.**

**He ran his thumbs over her soft cheeks and laid his lips on hers.**

**"You're doing amazing at it," she whispered as he pressed his lips on her neck and jaw.**

**He straddled her and chuckled. "I'm not Alec Foster... I can't play a bastard that I'm not."**

**"Then maybe you should be an actor..." she suggested with a smile. She took a deep breath and laid her hands on his upper thighs, watching as he shivered slightly. "Because you're doing a fine job."**

**"Are you referring to this moment right now...?" He kissed an inch above her breast.**

**She let out a low and soft moan and said, "Yes. Yes, this moment right now. A very fine job." **

**He ran his hand up her shirt. She held her arms over her head as he pushed the soft shirt up until it fell off her body. "My, goodness, woman," he whispered, staring at her chest and the black lacey bra that held her breasts high. **

**She sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck and laid a kiss on his collarbone and smiled as he whispered****, "Well, Cal Lightman is the man for this kind of job."**

**"Sh..." she said. "Someone might hear you.'**

**"If they can hear me whisper that then they can hear you do this." He grinded his hips into hers and smiled widely as she involuntarily moaned loudly.**

**"Cal, stop!" she hissed, whacking his chest.**

**"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that."**

**She pushed on his chest until he was sitting back. "What now?" he asked, taking a deep breath.**

**"We shouldn't be doing this."**

**He stared at her perky looking breasts and sighed sadly. "Alright..." He ran his finger up her fit stomach and across her breasts.**

**"Cut it out," she said with a 'come and get me' grin.**

**He leaned forward again and ran his hands up her back, unstrapping her bra.**

**"No, no, no," she whispered, shifting away. "We can't..."**

**"Why not?" he asked, flopping down beside her on the bed.**

**She put her hands behind her back to restrap the bra and in the process puffed her chest out.**

**"Gosh dammit, woman. Don't tell me no and then do that."**

**She smiled and ran her hand down his chest and into the first couple inches of his jeans near the sensitive area.**

**He jumped from arousal and his eyes got wide. "Stop! If you don't want me to do it then you can't do it!" he whispered.**

**She laughed slightly and pulled her hand out of his jeans. "We can't do this when there are other people in the house."**

**"Wait... that's the only reason we're waiting...?"**

**"Yeah... and..." She shrugged and pulled her knees and her chest.**

**"Don't worry, love. If you don't want to do it, that's okay."**

**She smiled and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You play the perfect husband."**

**He handed her the soft pink shirt and shrugged. "Yeah, well, you know."**

**She pulled it over her head and it took everything he had to look away from he chest. "Well... sitting on this bed next to you isn't helping. What do we do?"**

**.:.**

**Josh crossed his arms over his chest and walked to Emily's room.**

**"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.**

**She looked at him and asked, "How old are you?"**

**"Twelve."**

**"Alright... yeah, what's up?"**

**"It's about your dad..."**

A/N: Aw shit. Josh knows something that he shouldn't know...


	10. Chapter 10

**He sat down on Emily's bed and took a deep breath. "What's your dad's name?"**

**"Uh..." She looked around the room and smiled. "Alec Foster."**

**"Why'd you have to think about that?"**

**"Uh..."**

**"What's his real name? Cal Lightman?"**

**Emily laughed nervously and shook her head. "That's ridiculous! My dad isn't Cal Lightman... he's not that cool!"**

**Josh smiled and said, "I heard them talking... he didn't like pretending to be Alec. He called himself Cal Lightman."**

**"Why the hell would he talk in third person?" Emily accidentally asked aloud.**

**"I'm sitting right here."**

**"What do you know?"**

**"That's he's not really Alec."**

**"That's all...?' Emily smiled and shrugged. "Oh, well that doesn't matter."**

**"And that he is Cal Lightman."**

**"Yeah, that's not the half of it."**

**Josh stared at her and asked, "There's more?"**

**"Ha! No, of course not. I'll be right back."**

**.:.**

**Emily knocked on Cal's door and waited patiently for him to answer. **

**Gillian pulled the door open.**

**"Well, this is weird," Emily said with a smile. "And we have a problem."**

**"What's that?" Gillian asked, moving so Emily could enter the room.**

**Cal was laying on the bed with his hands folded on his chest, staring at the ceiling. "Dad... Josh knows who you are."**

**Cal sat up quickly and squinted. "I'm sorry?"**

**"He knows that you aren't some guy named Alec."**

**"And he knows that I'm..."**

**"Cal Lightman. Yes."**

**"How?"**

**"He overheard you two talking."**

**He raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. "When?"**

**"I don't know... recently..." She shrugged and sat down beside him on the bed. "Dad, he knows... it's out."**

**"Does he know that we..." Cal gestured between Gillian. He didn't want to say anymore.**

**"No... he only knows who you really are."**

**.:.**

**"Listen, kid," Cal said, slapping his hand onto Josh's shoulder and pushing him towards the bed.**

**Josh sat down and stared up at Cal. "I know," he announced.**

**"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. What are you gonna do about it?" Cal asked, crossing his arms over his chest.**

**Josh jutted out his lower lip in thought. "What... would you do about it?"**

**"Not tell anybody because it's a very important thing that no one else should know."**

**Josh laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so." He stood up and stared at Cal. "What are you willing to do to stop me?"**

**"Anything" Cal mumbled.**

**"Nothing," Gillian said, walking into Josh's room.**

**"Gill... We can do this... Hey, I thought you were a cool kid," Cal said, looking at Josh with a disappointed glare.**

**"I get what I want."**

**"No." Gillian shook her head and said, "We aren't doing anything for you."**

**"Gill." Cal placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not letting this get out. We got into this and it's gonna work."**

**"Ok, I don't care about your inner arguments... are we doing this or not."**

**"Listen, kid." Cal grabbed Josh by the arm and dragged him into his room. He slammed the door shut and shoved Josh onto his bed.**

**"Gross... this is your sex bed," Josh said, pushing a large comforter away.**

**"Shut up for like ten minutes. Josh, you can't tell your dad."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Because if he knows... he'll be totally pissed at Gillian for lying and then you'll have to leave."**

**"You guys are only lying about your name."**

**"If I tell you what else we're lying about... will you not tell your dad?"**

**Josh shrugged and said, "Yeah, go for it."**

**"Gill and I aren't married... Emily's my daughter, but not Gill's... Zoe is my ex-wife... I'm not... going back to school, Emily was staying with her. But Gill and I are dating..." He smiled and sat down beside Josh. "Damn... we really got into it now..."**

**"You guys aren't...married?"**

**"No..."**

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"Because your dad is a jerk and she didn't want to continously disappoint him so she told him I was her husband."**

**"Why?"**

**"I just told you! You aren't gonna tell him... are you?"**

**Josh took a deep breath and whispered, "Whatever. Alright. How long do you guys think you can pull this off?"**

**"Until you and your father leave..." Cal mumbled.**

**Josh laughed and shook his head. "Good luck with that."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well... he'safter my mom... that's gonna take a while..."**

**"No... we agreed on only two months."**

**"You should know that he doesn't keep promises."**

**Cal sighed and tightened his jaw. "So... you're not going to tell him?"**

**"Nah..." Josh stood up and smiled. "I wouldn't want my new sister already hating me."**

**Cal chuckled and nodded. "Of course not... we wouldn't want that. Thanks. You are a cool kid."**

**"Yeah, well... you know." Cal shoved the kid from his room and flopped down onto his bed, rubbing the weariness from his face. "We're so screwed, love," he whispered when Gillian walked in.**

**She shrugged and said, "We'll figure things out. You're the most amazing husband in the world."**

**"Fake husband..." he whispered.**

**She sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "Alan wants to take the kids out to dinner tonight."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because he's been so... awkward the past couple of days. He wants Emily to like him and he wants Josh to understand he doesn't want to hurt him."**

**"Did Josh ever talk to him about hearing what went on?"**

**"No... but I thinkhe's planning to tonight."**

**"Alright... so why are you telling me this?" Cal asked.**

**"Because they're going to be gone for at least three hours. And that leaves us home alone."**

**He smiled and asked, "I thought you weren't ready."**

**"We'll just see what happens." She gave him and quick, but sexy kiss on the lips and then stood up. "I'll make us dinner..."**

**He stood up and took both of her hands. "Well, you're an amazing wife."**

A/N: O. M. G. Is this exciting or what? Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Cal and Gillian stood in the doorway, nervously waving to Josh, Emily, and Alan. Who knew how well they would be able to keep the secret under possible pressure? Emily had it in the bag, but they didn't know if Josh was weak or not.**

**Cal slammed the door shut and stared out the window, waiting for the car to pull away. "Is he a good driver?"**

**"It's been twenty years," Gillian whispered.**

**"Where's he taking them?"**

**"Olive Garden or Red Lobster or something."**

**"He's paying right."**

**"Well, duh. He's taking them out to dinner."**

**"How long will they be gone?"**

**"Couple hours, I guess," she said.**

**"Will he be nice?"**

**"I don't know, Cal... Chill out. Stop worrying. Emily can take control if anything happens."**

**"What's gonna happen?" he asked, worry obvious in his eyes.**

**"Nothing! I mean just in case something happens!"**

**He bit his lip and looked at her. "I really don't want Em getting hurt."**

**"What about Josh?"**

**"Him too... I just mean... Alan is Josh's dad, so Josh knows what to expect, but what if Alan loses it like he did with you... and he hurts her. She's never had that happen to her."**

**Gillian smiled and said, "He's not going to hurt her, because she's not going to make him mad. He hurt me because I called him a bastard... I don't think Emily will be calling him that anytime soon."**

**He returned the smiled and held her neck, running his thumbs across her jaw.**

**"Dinner?" she asked.**

**"Dinner," he confirmed. He dropped his hands into hers and pulled her into the kitchen.**

**"And what do we have for tonight?"**

**"We have... salad." He scrunched his face up. "Chicken Parmesan." He shrugged. "And some yummy garlic bread."**

**"That'll do." He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down.**

**.:.**

**Josh and Emily awkwardly sat in the back of the car, glancing around as they drove to whatever resturaunt they were going to. "What do you think they're doing?" Josh whispered.**

**Emily looked at him and shrugged. "Having dinner? Gill was making him dinner so... I suspect that's what they're doing."**

**Josh nodded and took a deep breath. "So... we're not actually related..."**

**"Save it." She gave him a warning look and looked out the window again.**

**.:.**

**"I think we can pull this off... as long as Zoe doesn't try to pull anything else."**

**"Maybe she'll let it be..." Gillian whispered.**

**He nodded and said, "She won't tell Alec... right?"**

**"Oh, dear God, I hope not..." she said, her eyes getting wide.**

**He smiled and said, "That would be interesting..."**

**"Wow... It's already been an hour and a half," Gillian said, looking towards her watch. **

**"C'mon over here, love. I wanna show you something." **

**She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "What?"**

**He started at her knees and ran his hands up her legs and stopped at her hips. He slipped his fingers into the beltloops and pulled her down onto his lap.**

**"Whoa," she said witha smile. She kneeled on his legs, her knees pressed to his lower chest. Laying her hands on the color of his shirt, she leaned forward and asked, "What did you want to show me?"**

**He smiled at her warm breath on his lips. His hands slid up her sides and lightly brushed her hidden breasts before they ran into her hair and pulled her down until their lips were touching.**

**.:.**

**"Thanks for dinner," Emily said with a smile, picking at the last of her food. **

**Alan smiled and said, "No problem. Josh... what'd you think?"**

**"It was gross," he whispered.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"It was gross. I think I made that pretty clear." Josh smiled and pushed his plate away from him. "I didn't like it."**

**"Well... I'm... uh, sorry to hear that," Alan said, frowning.**

**Emily nudged Josh and cleared her throat. "So...um... Should we go?"**

**"Nah, not yet," Josh said. "Dad, I need to talk to you."**

**"About what, son?"**

**"Well... I heard you and Gill and Cal-"**

**"Alec," Emily hissed.**

**"Yeah, that's what I meant. I heard you guys fighting the other night."**

**Alan had a confused look from the name mix-up, but then he actually heard what Josh said. "What'd you hear exactly?"**

**.:.**

**She pushed his t-shirt over his head and started kissing his chest.**

**He stood up, picking her up as well.**

**He leaned against the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling at his hands in the back pockets of her jeans.**

**She ran her hands into his hair and pulled his head down.**

**She pressed her tongue against his lips, requesting entrace. He opened his mouth slightly, loving the feeling of her tongue brushing past his lips. **

**.:.**

**"I heard her scream... Alec yelling at you about not being any different than before."**

**Alan breathed heavily and tightened his jaw. "Josh, that was nothing."**

**"You hurt her, dad."**

**Emily looked between them curiously. She hadn't heard any of this. **

**"I... Josh, it wasn't intentional."**

**"Well, I don't think you would intentionally push her around."**

**Alan frowned. "Don't worry about it."**

**"How can I _not _worry about it? You have an abusive past and then you get abusive with you daughter from that past and you tell me to just let it go?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"You can't seriously expect me to do that."**

**.:.**

**He leaned back and unbuttoned her jeans. "C'mon... we're going upstairs, love," he whispered, readjusting her around his waist. He then walked upstairs, continuing to lay kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.**

**They stumbled into his room and he dropped her onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her, but not before pushing her jeans down her long legs. **

**She jumped when her grabbed the inside of her thigh and ran his fingers higher up her legs. **

**Her fingers slipped around the button of his jeans until she got it undone. She pushed his jeans down and ran her hands up his legs.**

**He jumped when she grabbed his ass and laughed slightly. He ran his hands up her shirt and went to her back, unstrapping her bra. **

**.:.**

**"Holy crap, calm down!" Alan yelled.**

**Emily pushed them both from the resturaunt and apologized to the waitress. "Don't worry about me," she mumbled. "I paid for our dinner."**

**"You _hurt _her! How can I believe that you won't hurt me?"**

**"Josh, it's not like that!"**

**"How about I drive?" Emily suggested.**

**"Gramps, you're in the front with me. Josh, you're in the back." She got into the car and started it up. **

**"What do you mean 'it's not like that'? I can't trust you!"**

**"Josh!"**

**.:.**

**He pushed her shirt over her head and pulled her bra the rest of the way off.**

**She moaned when he began groping her uncontrollably. **

**She unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off. **

**.:.**

**"Stop fighting!" Emily yelled, trying to not get distracted as she drove.**

**Alan tightened his jaw and sat back against his seat. **

**"I can't believe-"**

**"Shut up, Josh," Alan hissed.**

**"Ok... really?" Emily asked. "Do you have to be so mean?"**

**"Drive. Get us home right now. Josh, you go straight to your room when we get back."**

**"I'm not going to do whatever you tell me... you're a jerk to me! And you hurt my sister!"**

**.:.**

**She yanked his boxers down his legs and pushed them off and he pulled off her panties. **

**He positioned himself and then stopped. "Do we need a condom?" he asked.**

**"I can't get pregnant anyway," she laughed, grabbing his hips.**

**"Right..." He thought for a minute and then thrusted forward. **

**She screamed and dug her nails into his chest. "Harder!" she yelled.**

**.:.**

**Emily looked over at Alan, held back by a redlight. "You're being a jerk."**

**"Who the hel are you to tell me that?" he asked angrily.**

**"The driver. You daughter's child..."**

**He crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself back before he hurt somebody else.**

**.:.**

**She held her mouth open, moaning and arching her back. "Holy... Cal!" she yelled.**

**He winced slightly at her nails clinging to his chest. He thrusted forward again, causing the headboad smash into the wall. **

**She gasped, overcome with pleasure. "Oh..." she moaned.**

**She ran her hands into his hair and pulled him down, making out with him as he thrusted again. "Dammit, Cal," she said, her voice filled with lust.**

**He smiled through the kissing and shoved her forward again. **

**She ran her hands down his chest and grabbed him.**

**"Oh..." he groaned. It was his turn to get aroused. "Oh, God... oh, dear God..."**

**She fondled him and rolled over so she was on top.**

**He ran his hands up her thighs and moaned loudly.**

**His hands found their way up her stomach and to her breasts. "Oh, God, they're perfect," he gasped, running his hands to her neck and pulling her down, finding the chance to kiss her again. **

**She continued messing with him, causing him to buck forward and shout. "Hand job... dear God, a hand job." He grabbed her hands and pushed them away. "That's too much, love..."**

**"God forbid that I might please you _too _much," she said with a smile. Running her hands back up his chest, she held his face and kissed him again.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" Emily screamed, slamming the front door shut.**

**Cal moaned loudly and his eyes got wide.**

**Gillian muffled the moan by throwing her hand over his mouth. "Sh..." she whispered.**

**He gasped for air, overwhelmed by arousal. "Dammit, Gill," he whispered, his pupils fully dilated. **

**He pushed her from his lap and rolled onto the floor. He crawled over to the door and quietly locked it. **

**"What do you mean?" Alan yelled back.**

**"He's pissed at you for getting all abusive with his sister you're angry with HIM? WHY?" she asked loudly.**

**Cal got back onto the bed and grabbed Gillian around the waist. "We're safe."**

**"Not if you keep moaning so loud like you have been," she said with a smile.**

**"Well, I can't help it, darling. Shouldn't you be happy that you're making me moan that loud?" he asked, laying a kiss right above her breast.**

**"No, stop it." She pushed on his chest. "Don't... they're back."**

**"Who cares?"**

**"Didn't you make a deal with Josh?"**

**"We won't go that far, then."**

**"It's hard to not go that far when we're both completely naked," she whispered.**

**He fell back onto his pillow and took a deep breath. He glanced over at her and practically groped her with his eyes.**

**"Cal, stop..." She pushed his face away and pulled a sheet over her chest.**

**He laughed and dug under the sheet ad grabbed her leg. **

**She jumped and slapped his arm. "Seriously, Cal..." she whispered, laughing. "Cut it out."**

**He squeezed her leg a little higher and she yelped. **

**"Stop!" she hissed, slipping from the bed. "Cal... they're yelling."**

**"Your point being?"**

**"Go fix it."**

**He rolled his eyes and rolled out of the bed. "Alright... alright." He pulled his jeans on and pulled his shirt over his head. "Fix my sex hair, love."**

**She smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "What about your boxers?"**

**"I'll just go commando." He winked and stepped back. "Do I look less... sexy?"**

**"Oh, you're the same amount of sexy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "You're hair looks fine, though. Now go figure out what's going on down there."**

**He rolled his shoulders and opened the door. **

**Standing at the top of the stairs, he listened closely.**

**"Go to your room, Josh."**

**"Sorry... that's a guest room... my room isn't here!" Josh said happily.**

**"Go to your fuckin' guest room!"**

**"Watch the language!" Emily yelled.**

**"You're seventeen," Alan whispered. **

**Cal slowly walked down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, praying that there wouldn't be a repeat of the other night. **

**"That's correct... what's your point?"**

**"I can swear if I want to!"**

**"Dad, stop. I thought tonight was supposed to make us like you."**

**Alan tightened his jaw and whispered, "It was...until you brought the other night's shit up!"**

**"It's not shit... it obviously matters! You hurt her, dad! I heard it all happen and you want me to treat it like nothing!"**

**"Go upstairs."**

**Cal crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Alan curiously. "Don't lose it," he said.**

**Emily, Josh, and Alan all spun around and stared at Cal. "When the hell did you get there?" Josh asked.**

**"Been here for about five minutes... I was sleeping when you busted in all angy and what not."**

**Emily looked at the ground and whispered, "Sorry."**

**Cal shrugged and walked over to Alan. "What's up? You look a little angry..."**

**Alan crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Nothing. I'm fine."**

**"I think you're starting to lose it... and I'll just let you know... if you lay a finger on my daughter... or my brother-in-law... you should just know that I have a buddy in the FBI. A little cop friend... plenty of people that could get you in jail in no time."**

**He cleared his throat and said, "Josh... go to the room."**

**"No."**

**"Go before I do lose it."**

**"Go ahead... lose it... I'm not scared of you."**

**Alan stepped towards Josh, but Cal whistled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."**

**"Shut up... please."**

**"THis is my house and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Why don't we all just go to our designated rooms, yeah?" Cal suggested. **

**Emily had a look of innocent weariness and nodded. "Yes. I'm tired. Goodnight, dad."**

**"No..." He grabbed Emily's elbow and pushed her towards the table. "You stay here."**

**"Why?"**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**Josh sighed dramatically and walked to the stairs. "Alright... I'm going to bed."**

**"Good." Cal nodded towards the stairs and walked to Alan. "Goodnight. You need... anger management or something."**

**Alan angrily shook his head and hissed, "Goodnight. Where's Gill?"**

**"She's really sick and has been puking ever since you left."**

**"Oh my gosh, really?" Alan asked.**

**"No... it was a joke."**

**"Why kind of joke is that?"**

**Cal shrugged and waved towards the stairs. "Adios."**

**"Night."**

**Once Alan disappeared into his room, Cal took a seat at te able. "Fill me in on tonight's festivities."**

**"It started off fine... and then I thanked him for dinner and Josh got all crabby and brought up what happened 'the other night' which I know _nothing _about and it's really frustrating me."**

**"Gill and Alan got in a fight, Alan grabbed Gill, pushed her around a bit and made her scream and... apparently Josh heard it all."**

**She nodded, finally undestanding. "Well, Josh got all angry about it and Alan insisted that it was nothing to worry about, but Josh refused to allow that. And then I ended up trying to be a mediator and drove home..."**

**"You had to drive home?"**

**"That's correct," Emily whispered. "I'm tired. Goodnight."**

**He smiled and rubbed her arm.**

**"Wait," she said before leaving. "What went on here?"**

**"Nothing," he said, itching his head.**

**"Well that's a lie, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna let it slide..." She gave him a hug and whispered, "Thanks for saving the day. G'night and I love you."**

**He smiled and patted her back. "No prob, love. I love you too."**

**He sighed and rolled his fingers on the table, watching Emily run upstairs.**

**.:.**

**"Thanks," Gillian whispered as Cal crawled back into bed.**

**"Well... you're dad is kind of a jerk."**

**She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry... He's a pain."**

**"It's alright. Emily got everything figured out."**

**"My family is so jacky!" she whispeed, laughing.**

**"Tonight was lovely. Thanks for dinner... and well... desert." He winked and shared a sweet kiss with her. "Good night, love."**

**While he was gone she had changed into pajamas and made the bed. "I love you," she whispered, pulling the blanket up to her neck.**

**He thought for a moment and said, "I love you too, darling."**

A/N: Um... so what'd you think? And thanks for reading. And I'm not big on writing sex scenes...sooo. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**"S-Stop... please, Alec, stop freaking out," Gillian whispered.**

**Cal laid beside her in the bed, his eyes closed, but listening intently.**

**"No... I'm sorry... Alec, it's not that big of a deal."**

**Cal rolled over and laid a hand on her leg. "Gill, what's wrong?" he whispered.**

**"Alec, calm down. Stop."**

**Cal grabbed the phone and pulled it to his ear. "Hey, shut up. I don't want to hear the crap that's coming from your mouth."**

**Alec started yelling so Cal hung up. "I'm so done with this shit."**

**She laid back down and sighed loudly. "He knows, Cal."**

**"Yeah, I kind of figured that... Is he gonna come and beat me up...? Or try to?" Cal asked with a smile.**

**"He might... do you think Zoe told him?"**

**"Probably," he whispered.**

**"So... you never told me what happened with Emily, Josh, and my dad..."**

**.:.**

**While Cal filled her in, Emily sat awkwardly with Josh and Alan.**

**"So..." Emily whispered, nodding her head.**

**Josh looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Where's you dad?"**

**"With my mom..." Emily whispered with a small smile. **

**"So... I have a question..."**

**"Go for it."**

**"Why aren't you in school?"**

**"It's break right now... the same reason you aren't in school."**

**"When does school start?"**

**"About a week."**

**.:.**

**She ran her hands up his chest, kissing him again.**

**"You've gone crazy, woman," Cal said with a smile. He held onto her waist and whispered, "What do you want to do today?"**

**"This whole... break thing is awesome."**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Thanks to Loker," she whispered.**

**"Why?"**

**"I decided we should do a break while kids are out of school because Loker got a free cruise or something."**

**"Hm... That's cool."**

**He stood up and pulled his shirt off. **

**"I'll be downstairs."**

**"Wait... why'd you take your shirt off?"**

**"Because if things are awkward down there... or harsh or something... a random shirtless guy will distract them all." He winked and yanked the door open.**

**"Um... alright, then."**

**He threw his shirt to her. "Wear my shirt. You'll look..."**

**"I'll look what...?" she asked with a smile.**

**He thought for a minute and whispered, "You'll look cuter."**

**"Wow... Isn't Cal a darling man?"**

**"No, don't say that."**

**.:.**

**Cal clapped his hands together and smiled. "What's going on down here?"**

**"Dad, where's your shirt?"**

**"Gillian ripped it off."**

**Alan turned and glared at Cal.**

**"It was a joke. I was joking. Chill." He laughed and grabbed a mug. "Could anyone do for tea?"**

**"Um... no," Josh said.**

**"It was a question. Geez, harsh crowd."**

**The doorbell rang and Cal groaned loudly. "Oh... dammit."**

**"Who's that?" Emily asked.**

**"Someone that we really don't want here."**

**Alan frowned and asked, "Who?"**

**"It's this guy that's obsessed with Gillian and even calls himself Alec..." Cal laughed and pulled the door open. "Oh, hey."**

**Alec stared at Cal and sent his fist forward, knocking Cal out cold.**

**"What the hell?" Emily screamed.**

**"Where's Gillian?" Alec asked.**

**"Why do you need Gillian?"**

**"Josh, get a cold rag," Emily ordered.**

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**"I'm Gillian's father," Alan said, crossing his arms over his chest. **

**Gillian ran downstairs, yelling, "What happened?"**

**"He... He punched dad! Knocked him right out."**

**Alec rubbed his aching fist and nodded. "It's call identity theft."**

**"Can I talk to you?" Gillian asked, looking down at Cal on the floor. "Is he okay?"**

**"Yeah..." Emily whispered. "He's fine... but what the heck?"**

**Alec nodded and said, "Meet me by my car."**

**"Clear out. Everyone, but Emily. It's too crazy here... Eveyone leave. Too crowded."**

**Josh handed Emily the rag and then went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.**

**Emily squeezed the rag over Cal's face, letting the cold water soak his head.**

**Cal flinched and then shot up. "I'll kill that bastard!"**

**"Cal, stop. I'm gonna go talk to him and see if we can figure something out... Alright?"**

**He rubbed his head and said, "He fuckin' knocked me out." He looked at Emily and whispered, "Sorry Em."**

**"For what?"**

**"The language."**

**She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever. Figure this out..."**

**Gillian kicked Cal's side lightly and said, "Get up. The floor isn't sanitary."**

**"Go... knock some sense into that idiot. This is none of his business."**

A/N: Hehe. So Alec's a stupidhead. Cal's more angry now. Um... Go check out my story 'Zero Seconds To Go' and review ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

**"What do I have to do to get you to go along with it?" Gillian asked.**

**He thought for a moment and then whispered, "Give me another chance."**

**"Alec... you already ruined this for yourself... I can't-"**

**"If you say no... then I'll go right in there and let everyone know what's really going on."**

**"Alec, please..." she whispered.**

**"Gillian. I want another chance with you."**

**"I'm aleady with Cal."**

**"Pretending to be me!" he almost yelled.**

**"Sh..!" she hissed, holding her hand up. "Alec... something else. Anything else."**

**"Have sex with me."**

**"Anything else... but that," she added.**

**He rolled his eyes and whispered, "Kiss me..."**

**.:.**

**Cal sat inside, holding the rag to his head.**

**He, Alan, Emily, and Josh were all sitting in the living room, staring at Alec and Gillian through the window.**

**Gillian was looking a little shut out with her arms crossed over her chest.**

**Alec looked like he was trying to fix a broken relationship - which he was.**

**.:.**

**"Right now...?" she asked, looking at her feet.**

**"Yes. Right now. But you have to kiss me. You start it."**

**"Like... just a kiss?" she asked.**

**He nodded.**

**She took a deep breath and then dropped her hands into his. Leaning forward, she laid her lips on his.**

**They kissed for a moment, but then she pulled away.**

**He smiled and she was overcome by the familiarness that she missed so much. She remembered the years she was married him. They shared a kiss like that every night.**

**.:.**

**Alan gasped and Josh and Emily both looked at Cal.**

**"Um..." Josh whispered.**

**Cal looked curious over anything. He didn't see anything strong in her eyes. **

**.:.**

**She laid her hands on Alec's chest and kissed him again, more passionate this time.**

_**What am I doing? s**_**he screamed at herself. _Just like old time. Stop! His kiss is so comforting... Cal! Alec... _**

**He brushed his tongue against her lips and she slowly pulled away, gasping for air. "Oh... my gosh... I can't believe I just did that."**

**He stared at her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..."**

**"No. It was me. I... I..." She looked at him and bit her lip. She wanted to kiss him again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ she asked herself.**

**He saw the wanting in her eyes. She just needed a little push.**

**He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him again, kissing right beside her lips.**

**She ran her hands up his chest to his clean-shaved face and laid one on his lips. His tongue touched her lips again, but this time she allowed entry.**

**.:.**

**"What the bloody hell is she doing?" Cal yelled, pointing towards the two of them.**

**"Dad... I'm sure it's..."**

**"She's kissing him, Em! This is the third time in like... a minute! Why?"**

**"Dad..." she whispered. "Seriously, don't worry about it."**

**"How can I NOT worry about it?" he asked.**

**.:.**

**Gillian pushed on Alec's chest and said, "This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. Go... Don't tell anyone."**

**Alec sighed and nodded. "Thank you."**

**"For what?"**

**"Helping me remember."**

**She smiled slightly and then walked up the sidewalk into the house. "Taken care of..."**

**"Dad!"**

**"It's _not _okay!" he yelled. Cal walked through the kitchen and went straight upstairs.**

**"What's... that?" Gillian asked.**

**"Why were you kissing him?" Alan asked.**

**"You... um... saw that?" she asked.**

**Emily nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"It wasn't... like that. No, Cal!" she ran upstairs and pounded on the door. "Let me in!"**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"I want to talk to you..."**

**"Why don't you go talk to Alec?" he mocked.**

**"Please... I need to explain."**

**"You kissed him _three _times Gill... I wasn't bugged the first time. I assumed that's what it was going to take to shut him up... but then you kissed him again... and again... Why the hell would you do that to me?"**

**"I... I didn't think you were watching..." she whispered sadly.**

**"Oh, what a great excuse." He laid back on the bed, folding his hands on his chest. "Go do something else, Gill... I need time to think."**

**She laid her forhead against the door and sighed. "Please... let me talk to you."**

**"I really don't want to talk right now. Actually... send Emily up."**

**"I need you to talk to _me..." _She clarified.**

**"Well... It's funny because I don't want to talk to you. Go get Emily."**

**"Why not?"**

**"You were fuckin' making out with that bastard on the sidewalk!" he yelled, scaring her.**

**She slipped down to the foot of the door and took a deep breath. "I needed a sense of something familiar..."**

**"I'm not familiar enough for you? I've loved you longer than him..." Cal whispered.**

**"That's not what I mean... The first kiss... It reminded me of when we used to kiss each other goodnight. It made me wish that I was back in that time when there was nothing confusing going on. Don't you ever wish that it was you, Zoe, and Emily all together... one big happy family?"**

**"No..." he mumbled. "Zoe was always pointing out my flaws..."**

**"What flaws?" Gillian asked, smiling.**

**He smiled as well and whispered, "Why'd you kiss him two more times?"**

**"It just... happened."**

**"That answer isn't good enough for me," he said. "You and Alec divorced because he cheated on you and chose drugs over you... Why the hell would you want that back?"**

**"It's not the cheating and drugs that I want back... I want the simple nights of just sitting on the couch with him or something... I want easier days."**

**"You brought this upon yourself, love."**

**She nodded and whispered, "Please Cal... let me in."**

**"Send Emily up." **

**.:.**

**"It's Emily, dad... Let me in," she whispered.**

**He pulled the door open and Emily - along with Gillian - walked into his bedroom.**

**"What the bloody hell? Get out." He pointed to the door.**

**"Cal, you need to listen to me or we'll never figure it out."**

**He clenched his jaw and looked at his feet. "Talk."**

**"I'm just gonna..." Emily started for the door.**

**Cal grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. "Oh, no you don't. You came up with the stupid plan to get her in... you'll sit in here while we listen to her reasoning..."**

**Emily flopped herself down on the bed and stared at Gillian curiously. "I'm ready," she whispered.**

**.:.**

**"Dude..." Josh whispered. "She frickin' kissed that guy right in front of Alec."**

**Alan noddec curiously and looked up the stairs. "I hope they're getting it figured out."**

**"Oh, they will."**

**Alan shrugged and said, "Wanna watch a movie?"**

**Josh thought for a moment - hesitant to be around Alan, but decided that if he didn't face him now, then he never would.**

**"Sure."**

A/N: Dammit Gillian! Will they be able to work it outtt? Check out my stoy 'Zero Seconds to Go'! Thanks fo reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**"It just happened!"**

**"Gillian, the first kiss happened because that was the only way to shut him up.. Then I saw it in his eyes... I saw it in _your _eyes when you kissed him again."**

**He turned around and ran both of his hands through his hair.**

**She tried to ignore the pain in his voice. "But-"**

**"And then you kissed again... it wasn't even... like just a moment of weakness because you kissed him TWICE with your own free will. Gillian... there's no way to just... change that," he whispered.**

**She closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. "Please just listen to me."**

**"I've been listen to you, darling," he said with poison on his lips. "First you said that he wanted you to give him another chance, but you said no. Then, he requested that you have sex with him. Once again, the answer was no. So he told you to kiss him. You asked 'right now?' er something like that and he nodded and then you kissed him quickly. Then you wanted something familiar like that so you kissed him again... and then you bloody made out with him!" Cal's voice escalated as he went on.**

**"Damn, he's a good listener," she whispered to Emily with a nervous smile.**

**Emily loved Gillian, but this was just harsh.**

**"What are you going to do about it?" Gillian finally asked him.**

**He sat down next to Emily on the bed and stared at his feet. "It's not what _I'm _going to do. It's what _you _are going to do."**

**She frowned and asked, "What do I have to do?"**

**"I dunno love... You need to figue it out. I don't know how to fix something like this."**

**"Can't you just trust that it meant nothing?"**

**"That's the thing, Gill. I can't. Because when I can read the bloody emotions on your face, then I know that it meant nothing!"**

**"It's ALEC! You know that I hate him!"**

**"I'm started to second guess that."**

**"Just go."**

**"Where am I supposed to sleep?"**

**"There's a couch downstairs," he offered.**

**She stared at him angrily. "Are you serious?"**

**"Well, you're not going to kick me out of my own room for being idiotic."**

**"You are calling _me _idiotic?" she yelled.**

**"That's correct."**

**She smiled ironically and said, "That's funny because I'm pretty sure that you were the idiot that thought marrying Zoe would be a good idea and you were the idiot when you broke your own damn heart by sleeping with Clara and Poppy and maybe Wallowski and for all I know, you could still be sleeping with Zoe. _You _were the idiot that messed up things between Burns and I. _You_ were the idiot that had to track him down. _You _were the idiot that thought playing around with the rapist wouldn't get me hurt. _You _were the idiot that practically _stalked _my husband."**

**He had to admit, he took that to heart, but he quickly recovered with, "Oh yeah? Well _you _were the idiot that told your dad that you and I are married when we should have known that it wouldn't work out."**

**Her mouth fell open a little bit and she stared at him. **

**He looked at the ground and then back to her. "What? Don't just stare at me."**

**"You bastard," she whispered hurtfully.**

**He swallowed hard and frowned. "So now this is getting turned on me?"**

**"I told him I was married to you, because you were the only person I could trust with that kind of thing."**

**He bit his lip and said, "You're turning this around on me... that's not fair."**

**"You know why you said that Cal?" **

**"Why?" he ask****ed, actually curious.**

**"Because you don't know how to be a strong man."**

**"No, actually... I said it because you're seriously turning it around on me. You're in the wrong here... and I hate to say it, but you're being a bitch."**

**Emily gasped as her mouth fell open. "Dad..." she whispered.**

**Cal stared at her, ready for whatever she was going to come at him with. "Please leave."**

**Gillian was speechless. _Did he really just do that?_**

**He nodded towards the door. "Like... right now. Leave."**

**"Dad, you can't just call her a bitch..." Emily said.**

**"You too, Em. Everyone get out."**

**Emily stood up and looked at Gillian's amazed expression. "Cal... that..." _was completely inappropriate. _Just say it!**

**She tightened her jaw and stared at him. "Do... do you really think that?"**

**"Well, Gillian... when you go and make out with a man that isn't yours... and your boyfriend just happens to see it and he's angry about it and then you try to turn it around on him... that's considered pretty bitchy in my book. It's unfair. I'm the hurt and angry one here and you're getting mad at me. Get out."**

**He'd gotten ahold of the situation again. Thank goodness.**

**"But Cal..."**

**"You should really stop saying my name. Alan might hear you," he hissed.**

**She sighed weakly and turned around. "I'm sorry." She looked over her shoulder.**

**"Go."**

**Gillian bit her lip, wiping a tear from right below her eyes. "I'm..."**

**"Just go."**

**.:.**

**She walked straight out the front door and sat on the front porch and cried.**

**Emily was going to talk to her, but she knew that Gillian wouldn't want her seeing her cry.**

**Cal opened the front door, not expecting to see Gillian there. He stared at her for a moment and then finally said, "Get off the ground."**

**She jumped and looked back at him. "Cal, please just listen to me."**

**"Gillian. I just don't want to talk right now... alright?"**

**She held herself together and nodded. "Alright..."**

**He smiled and then trotted downstairs and to his car.**

**"Where are you..." _You're smothering him. Don't. Stop. Go back inside._**

**.:.**

**"Cal? What are you doing here?"**

**"I just needed to talk to you, Zoe," Cal said, stepping into her house. **

A/N: Soo... if you're reading 'Not Getting Any Younger' then... OH THE IRONY! lol and why the hell is Cal at Zoe's house? That can't mean anything good... lol and TheSimplyLiamKrew made another video ^.^ 'The Unemployment Agency', thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**She shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room. "What's up?"**

**"You told Alec... didn't you?"**

**"Where'd you get an idea like that?" she asked with a smile.**

**"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" he yelled.**

**"I didn't want you... with Gillian."**

**"Oh, well in that case... you should know that Gillian and I already slept together." He smiled at her anger and crossed his arms over his chest. "You _knew _that Alec wouldn't let us do this!"**

**"What'd he do?"**

**"Kiss Gill..." Cal whispered.**

**She stared at him with genuine sympathy. "He... he did that?"**

**He stared at his feet and then bit his lip. "Zoe..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"When you found out... that we were doing this... Did you want to kiss me?"**

**"I always want to kiss you, Cal..." she said with an ironic laugh.**

**He sighed and asked, "Do you want to kiss me right now?"**

**"Did you not hear what I just said...?"**

**He stepped closer to her and bit his lip. "Should I kiss you right now?"**

**"I don't know... do you _want _to kiss me right now?" she asked.**

**.:.**

**"Where do you think he went?" Gillian asked.**

**"He said something about Zoe to me before he left..." Josh whispered.**

**"What?" Emily asked, looking at Josh.**

**"He's... Well, you heard me. I mean... Gillian did just-"**

**"We don't need reminding," Gillian whispered.**

**Josh shrugged and stood up. "So, I'm gonna go to bed. Let me know how this works out." Josh gestured between the door and Gillian. "Dad went to bed like... an hour ago. Don't worry about him... he's a deep sleeper."**

**Emily smiled and whispered, "Thanks..." Once Josh was gone, she stood up and threw her hands in the air. "It's official! My dad's an idiot!"**

**Gillian pulled her legs to her chest and said, "He went over there because of what I did."**

**"Oh please... Don't blame yourself. Why'd you kiss him again anyway."**

**"You broke up with Liam... because well you know..." Emily nodded. "Well, if he just came and kissed you... Or even if Rick came and kissed you... you'd kiss him again because you miss that simple kiss that you shared with him for so long..."**

**"I guess... but... Alec cheated on you... Why would you want to ever kiss him again? He picked drugs over you."**

**"Alright, well you're not helping," Gill whispered with a shrug. "I'll just go to bed... hopefully he'll be coming home tonight."**

**Emily sighed and watched her walk up stairs.**

**.:.**

**He grabbed her hips and pulled the into his.**

**She raised an eyebrow and fell forward. Laying her hands on his chest, she embraced the kiss.**

**After a couple seconds, he pulled away and frowned. "Nope."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I didn't feel it."**

**"Feel what?"**

**"Well... when Gill kissed Alec... she kissed him two more times because she wated the familiarness... but I didn't feel it. I didn't want to kiss you again. In fact... I don't want to kiss you at all."**

**"What the hell, Cal?"**

**"I didn't want to kiss you... ever since I started dating Gill... she's all I want. Man, I gotta fix this..."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"If it makes you feel any better... I probably would have slept with you tonight had I felt something."**

**"No! That doesn't make me feel better!" she yelled.**

**He shrugged and smiled at her. "I gotta go fix this... come to the office in a couple days. Loker's gonna have to ask my boss." He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I still love you, Zoe... I'm just not in love with you."**

**She sighed and watched him excitedly run from the house.**

**.:.**

**He walked inside and was met by Emily's angry glare.**

**"Why were you at mom's house?"**

**"We didn't do anything. It's alright, love." He smiled at her and asked, "Where's Gill?"**

**"She went to bed..."**

**"In my bed?"**

**"Yeah. "**

**"But I..."**

**"Well, she went to bed in your bed."**

**He shrugged and jogged upstairs. "Emily..."**

**"What?"**

**"Is she still angry at me for... well, calling her a bitch?"**

**"Yeah, probably."**

**He scrunched up his face and walked back down the stairs. "Should I jump in bed with her anyway...?"**

**"Aren't you mad at her?"**

**"Well... It happens."**

**Emily smiled, although she didn't want to. "You're all better...?"**

**"I am. I hope she is." He smiled at her and said, "Good night, darling."**

**"Night dad..."**

**"So... down here or up there?"**

**"Go sleep up there with her. She'll be happy in the morning."**

**"Does she know where I went?"**

**"Yes."**

**He sighed and walked upstairs. "Adios."**

**"Night." She followed him upstairs and walked to her room.**

**.:.**

**He stared at the sleeping Gillian. She was precious.**

**She moaned and rolled over.**

**"Hello, darling," he whispered, walking towards the bed. **

**He kicked out of his jeans and pulled his shirt off. Crawling over Gill, he made it to the open space on the bed.**

**She woke up when the bed shook a little and he held onto her shoulder so he wouldn't fall. **

**He whispered, "Sorry, love," but still thought she was asleep. "I know you're sleeping... and I'll tell you this again in the morning... but I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and idiotic. You're definitely the smartest woman I know." He snuggled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not very happy about you kissing Alec... but I know where you're coming from. I didn't do anything with Zoe tonight... I kissed her once to see if I felt the same way you did... but I felt nothing, but an aching for your kiss... so I left. Ijust want you to know that I love you. Good night, darling."**

**She turned around and laid her hands on his cheeks.**

**He almost yelled. "Damn, you scared me."**

**She smiled and pulled his head towards his and kissed him.**

A/N: YAY! Happy ending!


	16. Chapter 16

**He pulled away and stared down into her eyes. "So... What's with you and Alec...?"**

**"Nothing. I kissed him... and that's all... but when you said what you just said... Cal, he slipped from my mind."**

**Cal smiled and ran his hand through the side of her hair, pushing locks of hair from her face. "What do you feel when you kiss him...? What did you feel?"**

**She tightened her jaw and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anymore..."**

**"It does to me..." he whispered.**

**"I already told you. I kissed him... and truthfully... I wanted to kiss him again. So I did. But Cal... I just needed to kiss you to be reminded... you know?"**

**"No, not really. I didn't need to kiss you to be reminded that I don't love Zoe anymore..."**

**"You've been divorced longer, Cal."**

**"She didn't choose drugs over me... or cheat on me."**

**"Why do people continue to bring that up?"**

**"Because that's something that you need to remember... you kiss him because... I guess you still love him... but he doesn't love you Gill. In a split second, he could go and get high and completely forget about you."**

**"He wouldn't do that."**

**"Don't tell me that he hasn't before."**

**She bit her lip and sat up.**

**He did the same and leaned against the wall. "What's on your mind, love?" He rested his wrist on her knee with his hand lightly caressing her cheek.**

**"You're right... He doesn't love me... Why the hell would I even consider kissing him again? But... why would he ask for another chance?"**

**"Because he thinks that he can get over the drugs... but Gill... He's been doing it for a while... since before you were married. Drugs are his first love... I'm not trying to hurt you, darling, but it's just the facts..."**

**A tear dripped down her cheek and he caught it with his thumb.**

**"Don't cry," he whispered.**

**"He... Cal, he..." she sniffled and pushed his hand away. "I... I shouldn't be here."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"I should be on the couch..." she whispered. Pushing against his chest, she began to slide off the bed. **

**"No, Gill, wait." He grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "Why?"**

**"Because I kissed Alec and I have no reason... or way to make it better."**

**"L-Lemme ask you a question."**

**"What?"**

**"Do you love me?"**

**"Yes," she whispered.**

**"No... Do you love me enough to stay in my bed tonight?"**

**"I love you enough to give you some time alone..."**

**"I don't want time alone... I want you in my arms."**

**"Aren't you mad at me...?"**

**"Not anymore..."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you've been totally beating yourself up over this... and that's revenge enough."**

**"Revenge?"**

**'I guess..." He shrugged and pulled her closer. "Please don't leave."**

**She sighed and laid her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry, Cal... I am and... I wish you hadn't seen it."**

**"I'm happy I did.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because now I'm totally sure that it's old news..."**

**She nodded and he started laughing. "What's your problem?" she asked.**

**"Well... tomorrow will be very interesting."**

**"Why is that/"**

**"We go back to work... and I told your dad that I've been interning there... which leaves Loker as the infamous Cal Lightman."**

**She smiled widely and rubbed her eyes. "How's Loker going to take that?"**

**"Oh, dear God, he's going to love it." He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. "We won't let Alan there tomorrow... maybe in a couple days, alright?"**

**"Deal."**

**He stared at her for a second and took a deep breath. **

**"Can I kiss you again?" she asked, breaking the silence.**

**He'd been awkwardly holding his breath when she said that. "Definitely," he gasped, grabbing her waist and kissing her again.**

**Her hands found his chest and the pushed him harder against the wall, deepening the kiss.**

**She started kissing his jaw and down his neck and he whispered, "Thank God you weren't doing this with Alec..."**

**She almost stopped, but realized that was his way of just being silly. He wasn't trying to prove a point of anything. **

**"Enough of down there love," he said, grabbed her head and bringing her back to his lips.**

**She ran her hands into his hair and moaned slightly.**

**Sliding his hands down her body, he ran his hands up her inner thigh, causing her to moan again.**

**His hands wandered up her shirt and he unstrapped her bra.**

**She jumped and pulled away. "Cal... this is too soon."**

**He pulled away and say back.. "I... I'm sorry, I wasn't-"**

**"No... it's fine." She smiled and said, "I... I want this, but not now... Not with.. what happened today."**

**He nodded and looked at the pillow. "Let's just go to bed..." Why would he want to do that anyway? She made out with her ex-husband.**

**"Yeah."**

**He laid down and pulled her into his chest. "Goodnight, love..."**

**"Good night. I'm sorry about today."**

**"It's over... it's okay."**

A/N: Whataya think?


End file.
